50 Prompts
by shadowphantomness
Summary: 100 more stories of Lance and Red and Ash, includes friendship, romance, angst, lemons, and adventures. Most stories are Championshipping (Lance x Red/Ash), and may be shonen-ai, shoujo-ai, or heterosexual.
1. Theme 1: Impulsive

Shimatta…. Sometimes, life really sucks.

**Title: Impulsive  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #1, Impulsive **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Lance heals Red after he saves a kid.**

* * *

"You should not do things like that, Red. One day, I won't be able to help you." Lance said, as he carefully placed his fingers over Red's sides. Red winced, and nodded as he felt bone and muscle and tissue knit together, stifling a gasp of pain.

"The more I use my power on someone, the more immune to it they become. That's why you feel pain now."

"… I really did not need to know that." Red sighed.

"You can sit up now." Lance said, frowning. "Honestly, what were you thinking? Throwing yourself in front of a car to save a little girl?"

Red tensed.

Perhaps it was…

* * *

"Lance… if I had saved a pokémon, would you not be mad?"

Lance shook his head. "You know me too well, Red. But let me give you a word of warning. My power does not work well on humans. And if I – no, the Forest senses that you hurt yourself saving one of _them_…. my power will not work on you either, even _with_ your ancestry."

Red sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Are you really?"

"… I don't know. I just didn't want her to die."

Lance grimaced. "Well, killing hatchlings is generally not praised, yes, but you didn't _have_ to save her. Yellow was there too."

"Oh…"

"I'm just worried about you."

"You have a strange way of showing it." Red said, a tad bitterly, but he allowed Lance to hug him until he calmed down.

They sat in silence for a few moments, and finally Red worked up his courage.

"Can I kiss you now that I'm properly contrite?"

Lance chuckled. "Go ahead."

And they did.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 9/27/06

I'm such a crazy Championshipper that I name my rival in RBY and FRLG Red or Ash so that Lance has company in Indigo Plateau!  
Lance: …  
Red: *Glomps Lance*

Yes, new prompts list started today. *Yawn*


	2. Theme 2: Chance

**Title: Chance  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #2, Chance**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Lance flies away and Red chases him.**

* * *

"Why do you chase me, Red?" Lance asked, as he folded his steel wings neatly behind his back. "You know that you'll never catch me."

Red sighed. "I wish I knew." He said simply. " Maybe it's because, I'm willing to take the chance, that someday, I will be able to catch you." His black-feathered wings ruffled slightly in the breeze.

Lance shook his head. "It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible until you give up, Lance…"

"You are such a naïve child. Perhaps that is what I love about you." Lance paused, turning to stand as he brushed a quick kiss across Red's cheek. "You're right, I suppose. As long as you don't up on me, I will not give up on you."

Red blushed, watching as Lance took off again.

He followed.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/01/06

I drabble away all day….


	3. Theme 3: Memories

The world needs more championshipping! ^^V

**Title: Memories  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #3, Memories **  
**Rating: G  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Fanon, shonen-ai**

**Summary: Lance thinks about memories. **

* * *

What are memories anyway? Are they just bits of electrical conduction between the neurons in the brain? Or perhaps, they live as tiny sparks of electricity that can change and disappear and be lost forever, and if painful, endure because it is necessary for survival?

Sometimes, Lance wishes he knew.

Lightning – thunder. How appropriate, for the one whom he loves to be wrapped up in these elements that belong to him.

Red. Ash. Names are meaningless after the years blur – and yes, they will blur, even though he is supposed to remember everything. How much can the mind hold before it shuts down to protect itself? He isn't sure.

But he holds on to one thing, and one thing only, and that's the most important thought of all.

He loves Red, and that is all that needs to be said.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 11/15/06

Ugh, I feel so uninspired…


	4. Theme 4: Whisper

**Title: Whisper  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #4, Whisper**  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shoujo-ai, AU Sailor Moon-verse**

**Summary: Lance appears in Red's room one night.**

* * *

Red hears the whispering of wind outside her window one night, and is surprised when her lover flies inside. Her silversteel wings are streaked with blood, and her fuku is torn in places.

"What happened? Was there an attack?" She asks, feeling fear grip her heart, icy-cold. True, Lance is alive, but…!

"Yes." Lance coughs, and her transformation melts away, leaving her in her sleek black bodysuit with the red markings. Red hurries to the kitchen and returns moments later with a cup of steaming hot tea. She put lots of honey in it, to soothe Lance's throat.

"Tell me." She almost commands, and Lance chuckles, climbing into bed next to her lover, feeling Red's arms around her waist as she snuggles close.

"There is little to tell. Dragonite and I were returning from that conference in Vermillion, and we saw a daimon taking the pure heart of a little girl."

Red freezes, and Lance shakes her head.

* * *

"Don't worry. It wasn't one of the talismans. One Atlantis Tide took care of the daimon, but the woman – I think her name is Acanthite… she got me pretty bad with her claws. I _hate_ monsters with claws."

"Do you think they'll become infected?"

"No, I heal too fast."

"I do worry about you." Red whispered, placing a kiss on Lance's neck, feeling her pulse quicken. "I wish you wouldn't worry me so…"

"Mm," Lance replied, and turned, placing a gentle kiss on Red's lips. "I think I'll stay here tonight."

"I'm not sure you'll be getting much sleep then…" Red crooned, slipping a hand between her lover's thighs.

Lance's breath caught, feeling a sharp fingernail graze her little nub. "So be it."

Red chuckled, and said no more.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/28/06

More Sailor Moon-esque goodness! ^^


	5. Theme 5: Bittersweet

**Title: Bittersweet  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #5, Bittersweet **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, implied het**

**Summary: Red introspects at a friend's funeral.**

* * *

It's not fair, Red thinks, as he watches the sun set. It just _isn't_. Team Rocket is dead and gone and Kanto is free, and he's a hero, but why did it have to end this way?

Lance gives him a half-smile, and before Red knows what he is doing, his head is pillowed against Lance's chest and he's crying, crying all the tears that he couldn't cry earlier at the funeral while people tsked and made disparaging remarks.

It's true that he was with _her_, but it wasn't what they thought. She was more like a sister than a lover, and it was just physical comfort! And now she's dead and still their tongues wag!

Just because…

"Shh." Lance croons, and Red looks up into golden eyes as Lance pets his hair.

"It's not fair."

"Life usually isn't…"

"Why did she have to die?"

Lance does not reply, and for that, Red is glad. He is sick of explanations, sick of being treated as a hero in public and people gossiping about his sex life behind his back. It's none of their business who or what he sleeps with and for the love of Lugia he's with Lance!

Still, some part of him is selfishly glad that Lance is still alive, and he's still alive, and they'll have their love to comfort them on cold winter nights when everything is over and done with.

Lance kisses him on the cheek, and Red forces a wan smile, and they walk away from the graveyard together. Love will come in time. For now, they mourn for one of their fallen friends.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/5/06

Thank goodness that Chemistry midterm is over, though I still have the cold from hell *Sniffles and coughs*

Eh, thought I'd do a bit with Ash since Red's been getting all the attention lately ^^, but it turned out I like writing about Red more…

And yeah, I purposely didn't mention who the girl was, so infer all you like!


	6. Theme 6: Lies

**Title: Lies  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #6, Lies**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, implied het and shoujo-ai, adultery **

**Summary: Cheating.**

* * *

Red knows.

Their marriage is only a marriage of convenience, and it was both their faults that she got pregnant. They're friends, certainly, but they're not in love with each other, and since little Susie is off at boarding school, their time is their own.

She doesn't love him like a wife should. He doesn't love her as a husband does either, so it probably all works out.

* * *

Misty spends her nights with Lorelei, and they both know about it. They'll never actually talk about it though, and that's nice. As long as they are discreet, no tongues will wag either.

Red spends his nights with Lance. The Dragon Master will hold him close, and he'll pet his hair, and Lance does have the most beautiful golden eyes ever. No one comments, because Red is Champion and spends most of his days in Indigo Plateau anyway, and though it's quite a commute for Misty to go from Cerulean to there, she still loves it.

It's like a façade, and many people are hiding secrets.

All the outsiders know are lies.

Red rather likes it that way, and as Lance kisses him, he feels that this is better. He does love Misty, just not that way, and well…

The one he really loves is Lance. They all know.

Misty loves Lorelei, and Lorelei loves her back.

It will be all right. No one will tell, and the secret stays, and Red gasps beneath Lance's hands as the Dragon Master claims him.

He is happy.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/5/06

I don't advocate cheating in real life, but in fanfic, I guess it doesn't hurt as much. Or something…

Lance: Still high on cold medications and antibiotics I take it?

Phantomness: Yep


	7. Theme 7: A Night Like This

Let Championshipping spread!

**Title: A night like this  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #7, A Night Like This **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU Sailor Moon-verse, Shoujo-ai**

**Summary: Red and Lance enjoy a dance in the silver millennium. **

* * *

She whirled her partner around the dance floor, feeling the glances of all the men and women around them. Envious stares, and she laughed quietly in her mind, golden eyes meeting her partner's ruby ones. Long, sleek aqua silk clung to her slim form, setting off the brilliant red color of her hair, and the aquamarines glittering in her circlet.

Her partner was wearing black, a tuxedo well cut, her black hair neatly combed for once. White-gloved hands held hers, and in her hair, gold shone like spun silk.

Queen Delia watched the Court dance, happy. Peace was such a wonderful thing…

* * *

They adjourned to the balcony after a few more whirls around the room.

"Did you enjoy the dancing, my lady?"

Red grinned impishly at Lance. "Yes. But I'm still glad I didn't have to wear a dress!"

Lance chuckled, before a movement in the bushes below caught her eye. She frowned in disgust as she saw Princess Ashline dallying with one of the stable boys. Well, it was none of her concern.

It was Princess Misty's job to keep an eye on Ashline, and the rest of the Inner Court… so they really had nothing to do.

She kissed Red then, and as she gazed into her lover's eyes, felt utterly happy.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 11/5/06

Pure romance! ^^

Lance: Ahh

Red: *Grins*


	8. Theme 8: Once Again

**Title: Ides of War  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #8, Once Again **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, insanity **

**Summary: Lance authorizes the use of Pokemon in war.**

* * *

"So we meet again, Champion Red." Lance said softly. The Johto Champion did not glance up from his paperwork. "What brings you to my office?"

Red scowled. "You know very well."

Lance stood, cape swishing behind him as he walked around the desk to face the younger Champion. "I take it that you did not enjoy the legislation I pushed through the Indigo Governing Council?"

"It's… it's horrible." Red choked. "Lance, I…I thought you loved pokemon. Why are you doing this? Why are you letting them fight? Why must pokemon become weapons of war?"

"Because," Lance's eyes met his, and Red swallowed at the sight of the absolute emptiness in their depths. There was nothing there – no love, no fear, no horror… there was nothing but mirrored shields of glass left. "I had no other choice."

"Lance…"

"Let the pokemon fight. Then you'll see. Good day." Without another word, he steered the dumbfounded Champion out of his office. The door clicked shut behind him.

Red stood out in the hall, and tried to put the pieces of his heart together.

* * *

Six months later, he had his answer.

The Dragon Master's eyes were mad, and he laughed, high and shrill, as the sleek dragons tore through the ranks of massed men. But those were not enemy troops. Those were…!

Lance smirked as he descended, flanked by Articuno and Zapdos. Moltres was notably missing, but it mattered little. Against the combined forces of the legendary pokemon… who could stand?

The rank and file broke into chaos and burned away to ashes as Groudon burst from the ground beneath their feet and Honou soared overhead, heat beams destroying all in his path.

Dead, dead, dead…

Red felt numb.

* * *

Lance has pretty golden eyes and a brilliant smile, and no one questions him when he takes over the government with the rest of the Elite Four – Kanto's Elite, Red notices. They must have planned this from the beginning.

But Johto's Elite do not complain, and Red wonders how long it has been going on. The battlefields burn, and everyone is dead – almost.

Those that are not either have the same mad eyes, or they are frightened and of no use any more.

So Red joins Lance, and his lover holds him close as he ignores the screams coming from the dying, and after a few weeks, everything is fixed and he doesn't have to worry anymore.

The pokemon… are alive.

They are safe.

They turned on their trainers at last, Kanto and Johto together, and no one lost. The war is over, civil war, isn't that nice?

Tis.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/22/06

Creepy fic, ne? ^^


	9. Theme 9: Fear

**Title: Fear  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #9, Fear**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Game-verse  
**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, death**

**Summary: Red and Lance are sent to destroy Team Rocket's Eternal Stone.**

* * *

"Red?"

"Yes, Lance?"

"You can quit biting your tongue you know. It can't possibly be good for you."

Red gave his friend a sheepish grin. "How did you know?"

"You would have to be suicidal _not _to be worried. After all, Kanto has practically sent us off on a suicide mission."

"A-aren't you scared?" Red asked, as he edged closer to Lance.

Lance put an arm around Red's shoulder, pulling him into his embrace. "It would do no good if I were. I have to be strong for you."

Red blushed. "For-For me? Why?"

"If I was frightened also, it would only make things worse." Footsteps sounded, and Lance carefully ducked his head down, drawing his cloak closer around both of them. Red held his breath, but the Team Rocket Grunt looked right at them. Then, he looked right through them.

… Invisibility?

* * *

It seemed so. After a moment, the man walked past. Red caught the shimmer of something as Lance blurred into motion. The Rocket fell onto the ground with a soft thump, a throwing knife buried in his back.

Red paled, even as Lance took his hand and began leading him down another hallway, leaving the body behind.

There were two more Rockets guarding the door. The Dragon Master smirked, two more blades whistling through the air. One didn't go down immediately, managing to release his Weezing first with an order for Explosion.

Red wasn't sure what he did, but when he dared to open his eyes, he saw that his Jolteon was shielding them with a barrier of Protect. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good work." Lance grinned, before he turned to the door. There was no mark on it, and he frowned.

They must have reinforced the lab…

Well, it mattered little. A flick of his wrist released Aerodactyl. The fossil dragon charged up Hyper Beam, blasting the steel apart.

Red gaped only for a second before he and Jolteon followed Lance and Aerodactyl inside.

There were scientists waiting, but that was to be expected. So they had Magneton and Electrode and Muk? One thing could take care of all of them!

"Phanpy! Use Earthquake!"

The ground shook and heaved, but Jolteon leaped onto one of the machines and quickly put it out of commission with a Thunderbolt. While the men spluttered, Lance's Aerodactyl let loose a round of supersonic waves, causing any other pokémon to be caught in the Whirlwind of confusion

There it was. The Eternal Stone…

It was rumored to act opposite of an Everstone, forcing a pokémon to evolve to it's next stage regardless of level. Such was _very_ dangerous.

"Ready?" Lance asked.

Red nodded, and as Lance grabbed the stone, Red released Kirlia and they teleported out. A moment later, they reappeared in Indigo Plateau, safe and sound.

* * *

Lance sighed as he looked at the rock. "We should probably destroy it."

Agatha nodded; she and Lorelei had come running as soon as the rest of their Team had arrived. Bruno had retired from the Elite two months ago, so that left Red as the second Elite. He didn't mind much.

"Any ideas?"

Lance reached for Dragonite's poke ball. "It might be able to affect pokémon evolution, even from a distance. We'd best keep all our unevolved ones in their poke balls just in case."

"Makes sense." Red nodded. Lorelei released Jynx and Cloyster and Lapras, Agatha her two Gengar and Arbok, and Red his Jolteon and Magneton.

As one, they launched their attacks at the Eternal Stone. Moments later, it shattered into fine dust.

Lance breathed a sigh of relief, followed by the others. "Well… That was quite simple."

"I doubt they put much effort into making it strong." Agatha said dryly. She walked over and began to collect the fragments. A quick scan thanks to Gengar revealed that the power seemed to have dissipated. Good. Now it was just ordinary crystal.

One threat was down…

* * *

"Lance?"

The Dragon Master stifled a yawn as he padded to the doorway in his pajamas and fuzzy Dratini slippers. "It's two A.M., Red. What do you want?"

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep in your room?"

"… Sure."

Red beamed, and he climbed onto Lance's bed without further ado, bringing with him a pillow and a stuffed Pikachu. Lance chose not to comment.

The boy was so cute sometimes…

Still, he didn't mind, as Red snuggled up to him. He kissed him on the cheek, wished him goodnight, and promptly fell asleep.

Red had no more nightmares.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/24/06

Yeah. Fluffy beyond all belief… there _may_ be a sequel to this. I've got the bunnies brewing!


	10. Theme 10: This Bond

**Title: This Bond  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #10, This Bond **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU Sailor Moon-verse, Shoujo-ai**

**Summary: Queen Delia wonders on Neptune and Uranus's closeness.**

* * *

"Can you read each other's thoughts? Is that it?" The Queen asked.

Lance glanced up from her kneeling position, silversteel wings neatly folded behind her back. "No, your Majesty."

"Then how do you explain how you and Uranus work so well as a team in battle? I do understand that it is a necessity, seeing as two soldiers are all we can afford to protect the Outer Solar System, and yet…"

"It is, complicated…"

"Complicated?" Queen Delia blinked.

"Yes. You see, we did not wish to make it public knowledge, but Uranus and I – we are lovers."

"That _would_ explain it." Delia said softly. "Small wonder you work so well with Princess Red. I shall keep your secret than."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

"You are dismissed. There is nothing else I have to report."

Lance made a sweeping bow before she exited. Outside, she found Red waiting in her golden armor, black wings rustling in agitation.

* * *

"What happened?"

"Nothing that important. We can leave now."

"I wish we did not. Our duty is so lonely…"

"At least we have each other."

"Yes." Red rose on her tiptoes as Lance kissed her, and then they both faded from view. Duty awaited them, yes, and it was harsh, but they had each other, and that helped alleviate the burden somewhat.

They were bonded, close and quiet, and they would keep each other safe, and in the end, when the Kingdom fell, they would stand and watch its destruction together.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/31/06

More Sailor Moon-esque shoujo-ai goodness!


	11. Theme 11: No Time

**Title: In the End  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #11, No Time**  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, Shonen-ai**

**Summary: The ending of Phantom of the Opera goes a little differently.**

* * *

"There is no time left. You try my patience, Red. Make your choice!"

Red shivered as he stared at the masked face of his lover. He wanted to explain, wanted to tell Lance that he hadn't been serious, wanted to say that Gary had raped him, but… but sheer terror held him frozen.

The Phantom's cape swirled around him as he advanced closer. Red felt goose bumps rise on his skin, suddenly aware of the chill deep in the catacombs. He still wore only the thin white shift from the Opera…

"Will you choose to end your days with me, or send him to his grave?" He asked mockingly, staring at Gary, who clawed at his neck, the Punjab lasso keeping him suspended in midair.

"Don't throw away your life for my sake." Gary choked out.

Red decided.

He walked up to Lance, pulled him into his embrace, kissed him, feeling the heart beating too fast against his own while tears trickled down pale cheeks.

"Shh…" He coaxed.

Lance's golden eyes bore into his ruby ones. "Red…"

"I know." Red whispered. "I'll stay. Let him go."

* * *

For a long moment, Lance simply stared into his eyes. Then he stood, blades flickering into being on his fingertips. One slash and Gary was free. He coughed several times, brushing flecks of mud off his fancy evening clothes.

"Let's go."

"No." Red stood next to Lance protectively. "I'm not leaving him."

"You're insane!"

"I did love you once, Gary, but you broke my trust when you broke me. Leave this place. I'm staying here. My place is with him."

Lance shot Gary a wicked smirk, and the aristocrat huffed as he hurriedly fled, not wanting to deal with the mob that would soon reach the Phantom's lair.

* * *

Red turned to Lance. "Do we die together now?"

"I am not fond of tragedy," The Phantom shook his head. "And they will not find me easy prey…"

The timbre of his voice sent a shiver down Red's spine, and Lance calmly walked over to his pipe organ, pressing a sequence of keys.

Red recognized them as the opening chords of Don Juan Triumphant, but what he did not expect was for the Pipe organ to sink into the ground, revealing a hidden staircase.

Of course!  
They walked down, and Red found that his bedroom, furnished sumptuously, was untouched. True, they would destroy the few rooms above ground, but there was nothing worth saving there…

Lance stroked his hair and held him close as the sounds of breaking glass and the smell of smoke wafted down, but he kept silent.

It was all right. His choice had been made.

He would stay with Lance until their time ran out. The thought filled him with unexpected relief, and as Lance kissed him timidly, he responded with an eagerness that surprised the older man.

"I love you."

For once, Lance believed him.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/17/06

More Phantom of the Opera goodness, and this time, it's shonen-ai~!


	12. Theme 12: Far Away

The world needs more championshipping! I will deliver!

**Title: Far Away  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #12, Far Away **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU Sailor Moon-verse, Shoujo-ai, implied Cross-dressing**

**Summary: Red and Lance kill a daimon.**

* * *

Golden eyes narrowed in concentration as they peered through their binoculars.

"Ready?" Her partner whispered.

She nodded, and then they both jumped from the tree. In midair, Uranus's Heaven's Fury attack smashed into the daimon, causing it to drop the heart crystal. Immediately, Neptune vaulted through the air and caught it.

Her eyes stared into the whitish core, looking…

Nothing.

She sighed. "This one does not contain a talisman."

Uranus frowned, and as the man began to stir, they flew away on silent wings.

* * *

"I-I almost wish we could extract heart crystals ourselves," Red pondered, as they returned to the Plateau and shed their transformations.

Lance nodded. No one would suspect that the two 'male' Champions were secretly the mysterious Sailor Senshi.

It was almost laughable how easy things were sometimes.

"It _would_ make things easier." Lance conceded.

"Why didn't Pluto tell us more?"

"I don't know. It's only recently that they decided to search for the talismans themselves. But we must find the Grail before they do..."

Red shivered. "I'm frightened, Lance." She said honestly.

Lance shook her head. "So am I, but no one else is acting. It's our fate to save the world… though we can only do so with sacrifice."

"At least I'm not doing this alone." Red buried her head in Lance's shoulder, and Lance held her.

* * *

Not too far away, a pair of eyes watched, as the owner smiled and vanished back to the Time Gate.

They were doing well.

Charlotte closed her viewing portal. It was a pity, but Neptune and Uranus would be on their own for a few months yet, before….

She grimaced. The Inner Senshi would eventually discover the new threat. That was an unpleasant thought. Though they were the Princess's bodyguards, they lacked the memories and skills the Outer Senshi possessed.

Such a pity…

When that time came, she would lend her support to Uranus and Neptune. They would collect the three Talismans, form the Grail, and kill Sailor Saturn before she destroyed the world.

That was that.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 11/7/06

I really don't like chemistry lab, especially when we have to identify unknown compounds…

Lance: *Sweatdrop*

Phantomness: *Preens*


	13. Theme 13: Facade

**Title: Façade  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #13, Façade**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Het, cross-dressing**

**Summary: Red pretends to be confident, and Lance pretends to be a boy.**

* * *

Red's not confident, so he fakes it.

It's unrealistic, his psychologist says, her pencil tapping on the yellow notepad while he lies on her paisley-patterned couch. "What are you afraid of? Why can't you be more self-confident?"

He feels awfully like she's mocking him, so he says good-bye to her and goes back to the Plateau, silently fuming.

She has no clue what his life is like!

* * *

Lance smiles when he comes in, and makes him cookies, lemon-flavored sprinkled with a light topping of sugar.

"Bad day?"

"The worst." He answers. She laughs, and flips her long hair in a girlish gesture, one of the only ones she makes.

He understands why she wears black silk and silversteel. It helps her pretend to be a boy, because she doesn't want to be a girl.

Lorelei is different. She is cold, and Agatha is respected, but Lance… if she were a girl… they'd care for nothing but her pretty face, so she'd rather much be a boy.

Red smiles.

Lance kisses him, and he decides that really, does it matter? They are all faking already…

So it changes nothing, and he kisses her back.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/22/06

Trying to complete the Pokedex in Pokemon Dungeon is _hard_… I hate the 99 floor towers…


	14. Theme 14: Thank You

**Title: Thank You  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #14, Thank You **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Zensho-verse**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, shota**

**Summary: Red is kidnapped again.**

* * *

Lance's eyes were a wicked blaze of golden fury as he attacked. The men scattered, their clothing torn into scraps of black, bleeding from various wounds, none simple shallow cuts.

Lance flicked blood off his daggers with a practiced motion and turned to their captive. Who was bound and gagged. He carefully cut through the thick hemp fiber binding the boy's wrists, before he undid the gag.

Red spat out the cloth with a disgusted expression. "Thank you."

"How did this happen?" Lance asked. Team Rocket agents, all of them… did they honestly think they could get away? Moments later, his twin Dragonair returned, agents bound securely in their coils. Lance speed-dialed the police, and they bundled the men away with many expressions of thanks.

* * *

Red flushed. "I don't know."

"You don't know…?"

"I mean it's embarrassing!"

"Which is why you should take steps to prevent it from happening in the future."

"I guess you're right." Red rubbed his aching wrists with a pained expression, watching the officers escort the rockets off in their police cars, four of them in total.

"So…?"

"They wanted to take a picture of me and get my autograph. That was all…"

Lance sighed. "And you thought they were fans."

"Well, yes."

"And you followed them?"

"Well, he said he had a studio…"

"I can't believe you sometimes, Red." Lance shook his head. "You're lucky I got here in time."

"How did you know I was kidnapped, anyways?"

Lance's smile was mysterious. "That is for me to know and you to guess. In any case, we ought to head back now."

"Oh, okay…"

* * *

He paused, before he pecked Lance on the cheek with a shy smile. "Thank you."

"No problem, Red. Just don't let it happen again?"

"I won't." Red agreed, even as he grinned.

Lance was so nice!

Lance paused momentarily, a strange expression in his eyes. "Red, may I kiss you again?"

"Sure."

Lance did, and this time, it was on the lips. Red almost swooned, but not quite, because Lance had an arm around his waist and another around his shoulders supporting him, but it felt really good.

"Wow… maybe I should get kidnapped more often."

"Perish the thought!" Lance chuckled. "I'll kiss you as often as you like."

"Okay!"

* * *

End Fic

Completed 11/2/06

Zensho-verse again, since I like it!

Fluff… ^^

Red: *Blushes*

Lance: I love molesting innocents. *Leer*

Red: *Hugs Lance*

Phantomness: Hehehehe…


	15. Theme 15: Aftermath

Championshipping! ^^

**Title: Aftermath  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #15, Aftermath**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU Sailor-Moon verse, Shoujo-ai **

**Summary: After Galaxia is defeated, it is time to repent.**

* * *

Lance holds Red close, carefully brushing tears away from her lover's brilliant ruby eyes. The cursed bracelets are gone, but it is _hard_ to turn around and face the family they killed…

Charlotte and Janine stand closely, quietly, leaning on their staves. They are silent, but when their eyes meet, there is no despair, and no hatred, and no fear…

"I'm sorry," Red chokes out, and then they are swept up in a hug.

It matters little. Galaxia has fallen.

They are safe.

They tried and failed, but Ash – Princess Ashline – brought them back again, the power of the Crystal coming through once again. Puppets.

Red isn't sure if she should be happy about it or not, but she feels the Sword blaze in the back of her mind, and smiles in relief.

Lance cups her hands together as the Mirror appears.

It is all… right…

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/28/06

More Sailor Moon-esque fic… I know, I'm a crazy author!

Charlotte is Pluto, Red is Uranus, Lance is Neptune, and Janine is Saturn…


	16. Theme 16: Impress

**Title: Impress  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #16, Impress**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Lance scolds Ash for being careless.**

* * *

"What were you thinking, Ash?" Lance scolded, as he wound bandages around the Pallet trainer's wrist. "Gallivanting off on the roof like that! You're lucky you didn't break your neck!"

Ash flushed as he listened to the Dragon Master's rebuke with half an ear. "I'm sorry?" He offered.

Pikachu licked his cheek sympathetically. _She_ had landed without any problems, but Ash had tumbled like a sack of wet cement.

* * *

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to show off…"

"Ah." Lance nodded. "What for?"

"I wanted to prove to Gary that I could walk across the roof without falling."

"You two…" Lance shook his head. "Surely this rivalry of yours isn't worth risking your life for?"

Ash flushed. "I…I guess you're right."

Lance finished, and released Ash. With a shake of his head, he walked off, cape undulating behind him.

Ash rubbed his wrist, wincing, and wondered why it hurt so much when Lance scolded him.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/16/06

Yep, not shonen-ai yet, but implied…


	17. Theme 17: Taste

**Title: Taste  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #17, Taste**  
**Rating: R  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, Shonen-ai, incest, potential shota**

**Summary: Red distracts his father. **

* * *

"Father…" Red purred, as he climbed onto his Father's lap. "Play with me…"

Lance glanced up from his report. "Why?"

"Because I'm _bored_…" Red whined, though he knew his Father didn't mind. He leaned his head against his Father's shoulder, listening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat.

"My, my… perhaps someone needs a few new lessons in obedience…" Lance suggested, setting his pen down. The new social security bill _could_ wait…

Red just grinned, as Lance kissed him. Lance tasted faintly of mint and chocolate. He sighed, before their kiss broke.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Lance said, even as his hand slipped between Red's legs, "But I won't be able to properly do anything until I finish this."

Red shrugged. "I suppose I can… wait a little longer." He stifled a gasp, before his eyes sparked red flame. Oh _yes…_

Lance's fingers tightened. "Better?" His voice slid over Red's skin like oil, honey-sweet.

Red nodded wordlessly, feeling a tightening in his balls as he moaned. Lance withdrew his hand and licked his fingers clean, enjoying the taste of his child's juices. Red watched, enraptured, as his Father finished.

"Later." Lance repeated, and despite Red's luxurious wriggling, turned back to his paperwork.

Red frowned, but decided to enjoy what he had, and closed his eyes as he began to stroke…

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/17/06

I know I'm a sick little bunny ^^

Lance: Yes you are!

Red: *Blush*


	18. Theme 18: A Smirk

**Title: A smirk  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #18, A Smirk **  
**Rating: G  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Special-verse  
**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, shota  
**

**Summary: Red sees Lance for the first time.  
**

* * *

It was only a moment's meeting of eyes, but Red felt as though those golden orbs had pierced his very soul. Then the man turned, cape swirling behind him.

That feeling was familiar… he had felt it during the Kanto League Championships…

Did that mean he'd been watched? Sure, he knew that he had been in a stadium full of people, but _still_! The thought brought a blush to his cheeks, and he wasn't sure why.

Maybe it was the confident smirk…

Lance slipped into the shadows silently, though he knew he had piqued Red's interest. Perhaps, perhaps… but there were still plans to write into place and plots to spin, and after their desires had borne fruit, then he could pursue this interesting child…

* * *

End Fic

Completed 11/14/06

Yep. Total shota, since Red's like ten in Pokemon Special…


	19. Theme 19: It's Alright

**Title: Daijoubu Desu  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #19, It's All Right **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. ****Special-verse **  


**Warnings: AU, Shonen-ai, and Character Death, fanon**

**Summary: Lance killed Red's friends.**

* * *

"You killed them." Red said. He was surprised that his voice held steady. It was even more surprising that he was not yet going into hysterics.

Lance half-smiled. "So I did." He said simply.

"I should hate you for it…"

"Do you?"

"No." He said calmly. He walked closer, noting the unease in the Dragon Master's eyes. "I don't hate you for killing them."

* * *

"You should," Lance said flippantly.

"Are you certain?" Red glanced at him, noticing that Lance was not meeting his eyes. "Are you positive, Lance? Perhaps… you are mistaken. Perhaps they were _never _my friends."

"Perhaps." The Dragon Master shrugged. "Many things in this world never stay constant, and some things never stay buried."

"Like my memories?"

"Mm."

"I know." Red yanked Lance into a kiss that intensified as he straddled the Dragon Master's hips. "It never works forever, you know. I love you too much to forget you completely."

"Then it's all right." Lance grinned, as Red smirked.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/23/06

Amnesia and Lance… yeah, I gave Lance the power to erase memories. I tend to do that a lot actually…


	20. Theme 20: Honesty

**Title: Honesty  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #20, Honesty **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Game-verse  
**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Red asks Lance to be honest, and if being gay is wrong.**

* * *

"Lance, you wouldn't lie to me, right?"

Lance blinked, setting down his teacup, a bit perturbed at the strange question. "Why do you ask?"

Red shrugged as he climbed onto the former Champion's lap despite a raised eyebrow from the other. "Because. Just because."

"Mmhmm…"

"So you won't, right?"

"If you wish me to promise that, I will."

"I do." Red grinned. He nuzzled Lance's cheek with a happy expression as Lance rested long fingers in his hair. "I like you."

"I suppose I love you too."

"That's good, right? Even though we're both boys?"

"Gender has nothing to do with love."

The kiss that came in response was more than enough to satisfy him.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 11/3/06

Yay I _finally_ got my Neopets account back after half a year! Stupid freezing software, and I didn't break any rules either. Ah well, least it's over with …


	21. Theme 21: Rash Decision

**Title: Rash Decision  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #21, Rash Decision**  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Game-verse  
**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, insanity, murder**

**Summary: Red helped kill Rockets, and Lance helps him deal with it.**

* * *

Perhaps he _shouldn't_ have fired, but Bruno had a gun to Lance's head and the Team Rocket Grunts were going to kill everyone unless he joined, and he didn't want to join Team Rocket, and there had been something in his hands so he had pulled the trigger, and then everyone had frozen.

They had all been changed into blocks of ice, save Lance and Lorelei and Karen.

Lorelei nodded. "So it worked."

"Exactly." Lance walked over to Red. "Shh… it's all right now…"

Red shivered, looking down at the gun in his hands. It was a slender, silver thing, with only three buttons – one blue, one red, and one yellow.

Lorelei took it from his nerveless fingers, and pressed the red button. All of the ice statues suddenly vaporized taking their occupants with them.

Red screamed.

* * *

Lance pulled him close, as he tried to shut out the image of them dying, but he couldn't! Even if there was no blood and bone and no sound shattering the silence he had still _seen_ it!

"Shh." Lance soothed.

"I…!"

Lance kissed him, then, and Red clung to his lover desperately, trying to ignore the blood pounding in his ears.

There was nothing. Nothing had happened.

They hadn't just killed over twenty people. Bruno was not dead. He was off training somewhere, somewhere in the mountains, like he always had!

Team Rocket had never come to the Plateau to attack them.

Lance had never been in danger. Never!

* * *

Lance continued to kiss him, and he began to respond eagerly, feeling arousal building between his legs. The only reason he was breathing hard was because Lance was fondling him… that was _all_.

Lance's lips dropped to his neck, and his breathing came faster, as his heart pumped blood south. Yes…

Lorelei exited the room, not wanting to watch more. Poor Child. Poor Champion. At least Lance would take good care of him.

Sometimes, it was easier not to face reality.

* * *

_She_ felt no remorse, and she doubted Lance did, but Red was still human. It would take a long time before his emotions froze.

Perhaps they never would.

In any case, Lance would ground him and keep him contained. They could not afford for their Champion to become a loose cannon.

Team Rocket was foolish. They deserved death.

As Red came with a wordless sigh into Lance's hand, the Dragon Master brought it to his mouth and licked his fingers.

"Perhaps we had better continue this in the bedroom." He suggested. Red blinked for a moment, before he smiled sunnily, and followed his lover, all traces of the incident completely wiped from his memory.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/14/06

I _like_ writing Red more than Ash. Maybe that's why it's so hard for me to get into Ash's head now…

My beta-reader says Ash is too 'simple and rough' for me. Hmm…


	22. Theme 22: Flames

**Title: Flames  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #22, Flames **  
**Rating: R  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Zensho-verse **

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, shota**

**Summary: Red becomes Champion and Lance rewards him.**

* * *

The Dragonite had been powerful, shooting Hyper Beams at his Charizard from its _eyes_, but Charizard was stronger, and a Fire Blast downed the pokémon. The Dragon Master looked rather shocked – but it was cute.

He had the most adorable hairstyle, spiked back like dragon's wings on the side of his head. Red grinned as he recalled his Charizard.

"Congratulations." Lance said quietly. "You are now the Pokemon Champion…. Or you would have been, but there was one other who made it here before you."

Red blinked. "What?"

"Go through those doors please," Lance said, indicating a room almost hidden behind the pillars and dragon statues. "And good luck."

Red managed a wan smile, but his heart was hammering wildly against his ribs. Who would it be?

Could it possibly be…Green?

It was.

* * *

They fought for the last time, Charizard versus Blastoise, but as Charizard ducked behind a pillar to escape Blastoise's Hydro Pump attack, he knew that it would be all right. He had never lost to Green, and now…

He never would.

Charizard's Headbutt attack sent Blastoise crumpling to the ground, and now, he was Champion! As he watched, Lance came up with a golden belt in his hands, a beautiful one with a large buckle in the Center, a stylized 'P', the symbol of the League, surmounted by two laurel sprays.

He blushed a little as Lance knelt in front of him, undid his belt, and placed the new one through the loops on his jeans, but when the Dragon Master stood and smiled at him, he quit caring.

Then Lance led him to the Master Computer, and he watched with pride as his pokémon were registered. Charizard, Raichu, Ditto, Alakazam, Lapras, and Jigglypuff…

I couldn't have done it without you…

A few minutes later, Professor Oak showed up with Green's sister, and he listened as the Professor lectured him on the importance of friendship, trying not to doze off as he nodded in all the right places.

Of course his pokemon were his friends!

* * *

A few more things were said, and then Oak and Green went back to Pallet Town, and Lance led him into a building about five minute's walk from the actual Battling arenas. There was a very nice house there, and Lance led him inside to one of the rooms. Inside, it was decorated in shades of pale peach, but Lance said he could change it.

"That room hasn't ever been used."

"But what about Green?"

Lance chuckled. "He was only Champion for about twenty minutes before you came along. He said he wanted to wait until his Grandfather arrived to input his pokémon into the Master Computer, and well…"

"Oh…"

Red felt a little bit sorry for Green, but shook it off as Lance grinned at him.

"Now come on. There's one more thing you have to do."

"R-Really?" Red asked, cursing the squeak in his voice. Why was he blushing?

Sure, he liked watching Lance battle on television, but seeing him in person was so different!

"Yes." Lance agreed. Red followed him into another room. Seeing the large tapestry covered with dragon pokémon on the wall, he gathered that this was Lance's room. He sat down on the bed, wondering what was going to happen.

* * *

"I apologize for causing you distress." Lance purred, and Red shivered, feeling a bulge start to form in his jeans. What was going on?

As he sat there, trying not to squirm, Lance knelt down in front of him and undid his zipper, pulling out his erection.

"W-What are you doing?" Red breathed.

"Making it better." Lance murmured, before he engulfed the head. Red almost bucked off the bed at the unexpected contact, feeling warm wetness move over the tip of his cock.

"L-Lance! You don't have to…!"

"But I want to." That effectively cut Red's protests short, and he mewled as Lance easily took him down root to tip. It did not take more than a few minutes before he felt a tingling sensation travel through his body and he thrust hard into Lance's mouth as he felt climax break in waves over his head.

Mew, it felt _so_ good! Stars exploded behind his eyes and he was pretty sure he screamed. The sensation of pleasure was almost foreign, but it felt _really_ nice…

For a long while, he leaned backwards, panting heavily and trying to regain his composure, as he felt Lance lap up his spilled fluids.

* * *

Lance licked his lips and gave Red an affectionate smile, as he tucked him back in and zipped his pants up. "Better now?"

"Y-yes."

"That's good." Lance gave him a quick hug and turned to leave, before Red called after him. "Lance?"

"Yes?"

"Can-can we do that again sometime?"

"Of course." Lance's voice was a thrumming song, and Red blushed, feeling the vibrations course through his veins.

This was wonderful!

And now that he was Champion, he'd get to _live_ with Lance! How cool was that?

And it was all thanks to his Charizard.

* * *

He could have sworn he saw the fire dragon wink the next morning when he woke up. _So, did you have fun mating him?_

"Charizard!"

_I think you did. You smell hot._

Red blushed and made a beeline for the shower. He was never going to live this down! But… but…

It _had_ been nice.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/31/06

Pokemon Zensho-verse. Pokemon Zensho is so cute!

Lance: *Molests Red*

Red: *Bright red*

Phantomness: *Smirk*


	23. Theme 23: Opposites

**Title: Opposites  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #23, Opposites **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU Sailor Moon-verse, Shoujo-ai**

**Summary: Red and Lance have a moment of peace before duty calls.**

* * *

They are opposites, like fire and water, air and earth, but does it matter?

She tumbles onto the grassy lawn, even as her lover steals a kiss, her golden eyes wickedly sharp as they rake over her body. She blushes prettily, every motion a demure maiden, and then runs off, crying that she'll never be caught.

Lance laughs, and follows, feeling the wind dance around her and ruffle her hair.

Pretty wind, so much like Red…

But Red wields wind, and she herself water, so perhaps they are complements and not opposites.

Red tackles her to the ground in a surprise attack, and she grins as she kisses her on the nose. They stare into each other's eyes, and she feels desire wrap arms around them.

Suddenly, something in the back of her mind prickles, and she knows Red feels it too as her eyes harden and she slides off.

A whispered phrase, and then Uranus and Neptune take to the air, in search of prey.

If only we could stay children forever…

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/28/06

Even more Sailor Moon-ish stuff!


	24. Theme 24: Strengths

**Title: Strength  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #24, Strengths**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Game-verse  
**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Lance heals Red and wishes he could be strong enough to confess his love.**

* * *

Even Champions have weaknesses.

Red bites his tongue and tries hard not to scream as he feels Lance set his bones back in place. The Dragon Master gives him an apologetic smile, before he finishes. Then he places his hands over Red's skin as the blue light of the Viridian Forest surrounds them both.

It's soothing, but he still feels squeamish as he feels bone and muscle and flesh knit together once more.

Lance sighs in relief, seeing unmarred skin. "It worked."

Red quits worrying his lip then, and Lance feeds him hot tea with chrysanthemum blooms steeped in it. He sips slowly, and falls into dreamless sleep, wishing that he could be as strong and cool and powerful as Lance is.

But when Red sleeps, Lance kisses him, ever so softly, and wishes that he had the strength to confess his feelings, instead of… playing.

He doesn't want to hurt Red, but what if Red rejects him?

Broken hearts are harder to mend than broken bones.

And Red sighs, wordlessly, and arches towards the soft touch.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/19/06

Aw… kind of fluffy angst…

Lance: *Sigh*

Phantomness: I'm bushed. I had to tutor algebra for 4 hours today! This is on top of taking college classes, too…


	25. Theme 25: Right Now

**Title: Right Now  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #25, Right Now **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Game-verse  
**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, angst**

**Summary: Green catches Red and Lance together. **

* * *

Right now, Red is perched in Lance's lap and Lance is leaning back in his swivel chair, the heavy black leather one that had to be specially mail-ordered from Hoenn. Their lips are touching in a perfectly innocent kiss, and Red's heart is beating just a little too fast for things to be entirely innocent. Lance has an arm around Red's shoulders, steadying him, and his golden eyes are bright as he gazes into the Champion's face, tracing the invisible lines of his physiognomy.

Green quietly shuts the door and tiptoes away, trying to calm his beating heart. As he walks down the hall, he sees Bruno grunting while lifting what must be five hundred pounds at least, and he smells coffee wafting in from the percolator they keep in the den. Agatha and Lorelei are having tea, but he has no desire to join them as he slips back to his room.

He flings himself onto the bed and cries, cries for a friendship lost because he knows – he _knows_ – that he has been replaced.

Lance is Red's most important person now and it _hurts_.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/30/06

Wonder if I'm really halfway through…

Actually, this was fun to write! ^^


	26. Theme 26: Run Away

**Title: Runaway  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #26, Run Away**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Game-verse  
**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Red runs away from home.**

* * *

When he ran away from home, Red took only his pokémon and a battered black pokédex that had once belonged to his Father. His stepfather was a cruel drunk and his mother too fearful to put up any resistance, so it was much safer to go than to stay.

It was not really much trouble for him to get away. The man snored loudly, and he had hesitated, before deciding not to steal Javier's wallet. Even if Javier hated him, it might cause problems for his mother.

He felt a twinge of regret that he could not bring her along, but Pidgeot could only carry one person, so that was that.

His pokémon were all that _truly_ belonged to him after all…

* * *

"You know," Lance, admonished, when Red collapsed on his doorstep three days later, "It would be nice if you didn't try to kill yourself."

Red sighed. "I know, I know. I underestimated the distance it would take to reach here. Now can I die?"

"Dear Lugia, no." Lance steered Red to the couch and brought back water loaded with sugar and salt, which Red drank gratefully. "How long have you been walking, and didn't you think of packing any food or water?"

"I was more concerned with getting away." Red sighed.

Lance nodded, pausing to refill Red's glass. "But why now? You've already endured his presence and even his punishments for many years. What changed?"

Red shivered.

Lance nodded. "That would explain it. Sleep now."

* * *

The smile his lover gave him was grateful as he slipped into unconsciousness. Lance carefully placed his hands on Red's body, before he concentrated, bringing up Viridian's power to heal his injuries. Then, the Dragon Master went to pay a visit to Red's home.

Red would not mind if some… accident befell his stepfather now…

Perfect.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 9/27/06

Yes, Lance is evil and out to kill people. Who knew?

Red: ^_^()

Lance: *Smirk*

Phantomness: *Collapse*

Shoyko: *Pats author on head* She got hit a lot of nerve strikes in karate today

Phantomness: I ache all over… *Cries*

Pika-chan: *Offers slice of chocolate cake*

Kairo: *Brings pillows*


	27. Theme 27: Lost

**Title: Lost  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #27, Lost **  
**Rating: NC-17  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, sex, dubious consent, shota, PWP**

**Summary: Ash gets Lance lost.**

* * *

"Um… Lance?"

Lance turned to his traveling companion, noting that Ash flushed and looked down almost as soon as their eyes met.

"What is it?"

"I lost the map." Ash admitted.

The Dragon Master froze, before he slowly spun around on his heel and stalked closer to Ahs. "_What_ did you say?" He hissed.

"I lost the map?" Ash squeaked.

Lance resisted the urge to slap his forehead. "So you mean we've been wandering around lost?"

"Y-Yes…"

* * *

"I'm going to kill you." Lance said pleasantly, and from the look in his brown eyes, Ash guessed he meant it. He eeped as he backed into a tree, feeling rough bark through the thin fabric of his jacket and t-shirt.

"L-Lance…"

Lance did not answer, as he pressed his lips to Ash's in a punishing kiss. Ash eeped, though he felt his pulse quicken, as Lance's hand slid down and undid the button at his jeans.

"L-Lance! What are you doing?"

"I would think that was obvious, _Champion_," Lance purred, as he kissed Ash again, and Ash moaned as he felt Lance's tongue enter his mouth.

"B-But…!"

"But what?" Lance asked, already busy getting Ash's pants down. "You should be glad I'm not doing anything more… damaging."

Ash involuntarily trembled at the brindled menace in Lance's voice, but he couldn't deny that it made him hard. Lance licked his fingers and then gripped Ash's cock with a pleased expression.

"Well…" Ash was about to say more, but as soon as he felt Lance's hand on him, his brain decided to quit wasting energy on higher thought functions. He could feel himself stiffening, even as Lance ran gloved fingers over the shaft.

* * *

"Very nice…" Lance crooned, and did not cease his motions. Ash groaned bucking harder and harder into Lance's hand until he finally came with a cry of pleasure. He watched through half-lidded eyes as Lance lapped up his creamy seed, before Lance purred.

Ash breathed harder, even as he felt one of Lance's fingers wriggle into his body. "L-Lance…"

"Shh…" Lance murmured, and involuntarily, Ash found his body relaxing. It did not take more than a few minutes before he felt Lance's fingers brush across his prostate, and he cried out sharply at the bolt of pleasure it sent straight to his brain.

"Such a pretty child you are," Lance's voice sent pleasant shivers through his frame, and he nodded mutely as he felt the Dragon Master enter him. The initial intrusion burned, but soon, there was nothing left but a pleasant feeling of fullness.

Lance began to move, and Ash screamed as he felt his body spasm around Lance's cock, even as those expert thrusts hit his prostate again and again. He was screaming now, tears running down his face, but it didn't hurt, not really, only he didn't want it to stop…!

Finally, he felt a hot gush of liquid in his bowels, and moments later, Lance slipped out of him.

* * *

The Dragon Master tucked himself back in, eying the Champion with an inscrutable expression. Ash gasped as he fell to his knees, feeling winded.

"Come on."

"W-What?"

"I'll have Dragonite fly us home."

Ash goggled at him for a few minutes as he tried to catch his breath. "Y-You mean…?"

"Heh." Lance smirked. "You didn't think I'd come out here with you without a plan, did you? I got warnings about your notoriously bad direction sense."

Ash just stared as Lance released Dragonite and they climbed on.

He felt used.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/30/06

Come inspiration, come! And yeah, Lance is a bastard, isn't he? ^^


	28. Theme 28: Misunderstanding

**Title: Misunderstanding  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #28, Misunderstanding **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU Sailor Moon-verse, Shoujo-ai, implied cross-dressing **

**Summary: Lance meets Ash for the first time.  
**

* * *

Ash blushed as she watched Lance walk away. She couldn't believe that she had run into the Dragon Master and Leader of the Elite Four! Of course, it wasn't as cool as meeting Champion Red, but _still_…

If only he didn't already have a girlfriend! … Or boyfriend, as the rumors went.

She sighed morosely and rubbed her pendant, feeling the gentle pulse of the silver Crystal inside. If only she was a normal girl and not Sailor Moon, maybe… maybe she could have time for a boyfriend…

"Cute girl." Red said quietly.

"Are you jealous?" Lance asked.

"No," Red smirked. "She has _such _an aura of purity. She may very well be a Talisman Holder…"

"Yes, that could unfortunately be the case. We had best keep an eye on her."

They grinned at each other, and then Red kissed Lance, just to make sure.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/28/06

I hate equilibrium chemistry! I do I do I do!


	29. Theme 29: Perfect Timing

**Title: Perfect Timing  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #29, Perfect Timing**  
**Rating: R  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Game-verse**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, PWP**

**Summary: Lance distracts Red during a meeting.**

* * *

Red dashed into the room, just as President Goodman looked up.

"You're late." The President said severely.

"I'm sorry. I got attacked by a flock of wild Spearow while I was flying here from Pallet Town."

Goodman narrowed his eyes, but did not say more. Red slid in between Lance and Bruno, and waited for the man to start talking. Pretty soon, things started to make less and less sense.

Lance winked as he turned to Red. (Bored already?)

(Mm.) Red agreed. (I wish he wasn't so full of himself. I've heard all his anti-pokémon speeches before, which is ridiculous, since our whole economy runs on pokémon.)

(I know.) Lance replied, (But I think you'll find what I'm doing a bit more interesting.) Red's breath caught as he felt Lance's hand move over his thigh, though for all intents and purposes, the Dragon Master looked like he was still busy taking notes.

(L-Lance…)

(Yes?) Lance purred, beginning to undo Red's zipper ever so slowly with one hand. Red coughed, and Goodman glared at him. The Champion hastily took a sip of water to quell his nerves.

His cheeks tinted pink as he began scribbling, even as Goodman talked, but it was so difficult to concentrate when that wonderful hand was coaxing his erection to throbbing hardness…

As Goodman droned on, Red felt his heart speed up even as his breathing quickened. He was close, so close… surely Lance wouldn't keep him like this, would he?

No.

* * *

There was a clatter as Lance knocked his pen to the ground. "Sorry." He said, before he dove under the table. Red's hands dug into the edge of the mahogany filigree and he bit his lip hard, drawing blood, as Lance's mouth closed around his cock, taking him to the root, before he felt his body tighten before release. A moment later, Lance reappeared, holding his pen with a brilliant smile.

Goodman sighed. "Well, as I was saying…"

Red felt Lance tuck him in and zip him back up as the man finished speaking. Finally, they were allowed to leave the room.

* * *

"Lance, you are _so_ evil…."

"Why? I thought you needed some distraction." Lance retorted, licking his lips. Red flushed.

"I…I suppose I did..."

"Didn't it make you feel better?" He purred.

"Definitely." Red rose on his tiptoes to kiss Lance, as the Dragon Master chuckled.

"Perfect Timing, ne?"

"Perfect." Red agreed, sighing luxuriously. "Now can we continue?"

"Of course."

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/15/06

Yep, shameless PWP! ^^

Red: *Blush*

Lance: *Smirk*


	30. Theme 30: Tears

**Title: Tears  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #30, Tears**  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, bestiality**

**Summary: Dragon Lance takes Red. **

* * *

Red cries the first time Lance takes him. It's unintentional, but silvery trails run down his cheeks and Lance holds him close afterwards, kissing the tracks away. He doesn't want to hurt his love.

Red knows that Lance isn't trying to be rough, but for some reason, he's amazingly sensitive, so whenever Lance touches him, it screams pleasure or pain.

He grows used to it though, and stops crying.

Lance doesn't understand why Red cries. He curls around Red and pets him gently, being careful not to cut him with sharp nails. He kisses him and caresses him and feeds him creamy ice cream and promises to take care of him.

Lance is a dragon, and dragons can't cry.

He licks Red's face, and Red sighs as he pillows his head in the curve of Lance's shoulder, running his fingers over sharp-scaled wings.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/12/06


	31. Theme 31: Beginnings

**Title: Beginnings  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #31, Beginnings**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Ash has to stay as the Orange Island Champion.**

* * *

Ash isn't happy when he finds out he can't leave the Orange Islands after he beats Drake. Even though he's Champion he _wants_ to keep exploring. Drake shakes his head, and tells Ash he's sorry, but that's the way things are.

Didn't Ash ever wonder, why the Elite Four in every region never leave, and why the Champions stay put?

Ash hadn't, of course. He was too busy doing other things that were more important, like foiling Team Rocket's latest plots and capturing pokémon!

Misty and Brock tell him goodbye, and head back to their gyms.

He feels very lonely.

* * *

Two weeks later, Lance, Charlotte, Steven, and three others show up. They're the other Champions from the various regions. They offer congratulations and sympathy, because now Ash is as chained as they are.

He's the youngest Champion ever. It must be difficult.

It _is_!

Lance shakes his head and gives him a sympathetic smile, and Charlotte tells him that mail order is a wonderful thing. Steven gives him a rock, and while Ash appreciates the gesture, he's not too sure why Steven thought a rock would be a good present. Barnes hands over a list of notes, and the other two don't say or do much so he doesn't remember their names.

It's the first time he notices exactly how pretty Lance is, with long crimson hair and golden eyes.

It's funny, because he never thought he'd be interested in boys. He ignores the feelings, and waves goodbye as the other Champions leave.

The next time he notices, he's whimpering beneath Lance as the Dragon Master kisses him, and he faintly remembers how everything began.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/14/06

I wish I could stop time…

I swear that I've seen this theme before. It's not just Déjà vu! And I used Ash since Red's gotten a lot of coverage lately…


	32. Theme 32: Hidden Emotions

**Title: Hidden Emotions  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #32, Hidden Emotions **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Zensho-verse**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, possible shota**

**Summary: Red goes searching for Lance in Orre. **

* * *

"Red?"

"What is it, Lorelei?" Red glanced up from where he was grooming his Charizard. The dragon purred contentedly, as the Ice Master frowned.

"Something has come up."

That sounded serious. Lorelei almost never used that tone of voice, so he nodded and followed her to the meeting room where the rest of the Elite were gathered. Wait. Where was Lance?

"He's missing." Clair said, "I haven't seen my brother since he left for the Orre region three weeks ago. We're afraid that something's happened to him."

"And you want me to go look?" Red asked.

Agatha nodded.

Red grinned. "I'm on it." He hadn't done anything adventurous in a while, and this might be fun! Orre might even have new pokemon!

* * *

A week later, he was feeling much less cheerful. He had toured the few cities in the region, noticed the utter lack of wild pokémon, much to his extreme disappointment, nearly gotten robbed by Team Snagem agents three times, and had to be hospitalized once for dehydration.

It was not fun after all.

"Lance… where are you?"

It did not seem reasonable. Perhaps the Dragon Master had already left the area. But he had just called Clair and Lorelei last night and they had reported nothing…

Something _must_ be going on…

If only he knew _what_!

Lance… where are you?

* * *

"Scyther, Slash!"

Unprepared, caught off guard, and there were so many of them. He should have brought his full team, but he only had Scyther and Charizard with him at the moment, there was no way he could defeat all of them…!

They were losing. Even skill could only take you so far…

Suddenly, a sharp beam of yellow light caught the towering Steelix in its grip, and shattered it. The pokemon screamed, even as the others began to scatter.

Red glanced upwards cautiously, hoping beyond hope that it was the one he sought.

Lance's smirk was bright as he flicked his fingers. Dragonair exploded from the sound, the twins causing a dizzying cyclone of wind with their agility attacks. Dragonite whipped up a fierce Twister that sent many agents flying, while Gyarados filled the air with rain clouds to halt the sandstorm a Cacnea had kicked up.

* * *

He descended, flashing a smile. "Need some help, Champion?"

Red blinked twice, before he threw his arms around Lance in a fierce hug. He choked for a second but the tears still came.

"I thought you were in danger!"

"Red…"

"I was worried! That was why I came to Orre to search for you! And… and…"

"Shh." Lance soothed. The rest of the dragons made quick work of any remnants, as Lance scooped Red up. "I'll take you home."

Red sniffled, burying his face in Lance's shoulder. "All right."

* * *

Afterwards, he would chide himself for being childishly emotional, but did it matter? Lance was safe!

He had been worrying over nothing.

But _still_…

Lance did not mention his outburst to anyone, and it was nice of him to keep it a secret. Still, that didn't stop Red from spending a month in Lance's rooms before he felt safe enough to confess to the other Elite Four.

Lorelei just smiled and said they expected it.

Agatha was friendly, though Bruno was rather disgusted, but it all ended well.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/23/06

Tutoring is _hard_ work…


	33. Theme 33: Open Your Eyes

**Title: Open Your Eyes  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #33, Open Your Eyes **  
**Rating: R  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, incest, shota, PWP**

**Summary: Lance waits for Red to wake.**

* * *

_I can promise you the world, pretty one, or the sky if you so desire it. I'll string the darkness full of starry tapestries, and ornament you with diamonds plucked from the hearts of men. I would do anything for you, my precious Child… if only you would wake…_

Red stirred drowsily, cradled in a warm nest of blankets, cocooned in sweet dreams from which he never desired to wake. He was only faintly aware of pain, as pinpricks of blood welled up on his neck, and he moaned as a gloved hand curled about his cock, and began to stroke.

Lance's voice was a languorous hum, but it was enough to draw him into wakefulness, and he came with a groan, spilling pearly fluid over his Father's hand. He watched, feeling lust flare in his body, curl lazily in his chest as he captured his Father's lips in a kiss.

* * *

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A month too long," Lance's voice was sharp. "You might have never awoken."

"I'm awake now…" Red trailed a sharp nail down his Father's chest, hearing a swift intake of breath.

"Indeed." Lance held his gaze for a heartbeat, two, before he pounced.

Red laughed.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/28/06


	34. Theme 34: Forget-me-not

**Title: Forget Me Not  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #34, Forget-Me-Not **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. **

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Red has forgotten something very important.**

* * *

When Red wakes up, he doesn't know where he is. The doctors and nurses are all cheerful, telling him that it's so horrible for the Champion of the Pokemon League to be injured in an accident saving two little kids from Team Magma, but he just blinks at them and tries to figure out what is going on.

He puts on his clothes, the blue jeans and the black t-shirt and the red-and-white jacket and pokemon league cap, and feels better, and as he glances in the mirror at his reflection, he can (luckily) recognize himself and what he should look like.

He returns to Indigo Plateau, flying high on Charizard's back, and he relishes in the feel of flying, knowing that at least this, he truly likes.

There's a mountain of paperwork to sort through, and meetings to be held, so by the time he realizes that something is wrong, it's three months in and their winter vacation is coming up.

* * *

The Elite Three are cheerful, all talking about what they're going to do, Lorelei says she'll be heading to the Orange Islands for some fun in the sun, and Agatha laughs and says she'll drop by and see her grandchildren, and Bruno…

Bruno just grunts.

But somehow, this cheerful triad is missing something.

He doesn't figure out what until later, and by that time, there's mud soaking into his knees as he kneels in front of the gravestone, and he sobs as he traces the letters, because he knows that what he should have remembered was the most important person of all.

_Lance_….

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/30/06

Game is practically Zensho anyways. ^^

Lance: Angst again?

Shoyko: *Sobs*

Phantomness: *Shrugs* It was that or lemons, and I'm not in a lemon mood


	35. Theme 35: Hold Onto My Hand

**Title: Hold Onto my Hand  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #35, Hold Onto my Hand**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Game-verse  
**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Lance and Red are in another precarious situation.**

* * *

"I…I… can't…"

Lance gritted his teeth as he clung onto Red's hand tighter. "I swear by Lugia, I will _not _let you fall!"

"But I can't hold on any longer…" Red murmured. "Lance… we're both going to die this way. Let go."

"No." Lance replied.

Footsteps sounded behind them. Giovanni laughed as he appeared, followed by at least a dozen Rocket Grunts and two Executives.

"So, it seems that I'm just in time to finish the two of you off." His gaze swept the rooftop, seeing the Dragon Master struggling to pull the Champion up. "What a pity. At least you'll die together. I am not a wholly heartless man, after all."

"I don't think so."

"Oh?"

* * *

"Lance…" Red murmured. "I… I love…"

Lance did not give Red time to reply, before he threw himself off the building. Red let out a surprised shout as they were suddenly falling.

"Lance! I don't want you to die with me!"

"We're not going to die." Lance said, still clinging onto Red with surprising strength. "Just hold onto my hand."

Red felt a bit leery, but decided that now was as good a time as any to declare his love. They were going to hit the ground soon enough anyways. "Lance, I love you."

"I know." The Dragon Master replied, before his cape dropped to the ground. Red closed his eyes; before he registered that they were no longer moving downwards. In fact, they seemed to be floating… up?

He glanced up and saw Lance grinning, a pair of wings extending from his back.

"Y-You can _fly_?"

"Mm." Lance nodded. "Couldn't risk calling out a dragon in midair, since we might miscalculate distance, but now…" He palmed his Ultra balls, watching as red light heralded the arrival of his dragons.

They charged the Rocket building, even as Giovanni gaped, Hyper Beam slammed into his chest and sent him flying off.

* * *

Red watched as Lance landed them on the roof of a nearby building, willing his heartbeat and breathing to stabilize. "I…"

"I know." Lance replied and kissed him.

Red blushed, but decided to shut up and go with the flow, and he could ponder Lance's magical pokemon powers later.

For now…

He whimpered as Lance kissed him again, and decided that holding on had been a good idea. A very good idea…

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/17/06

Yes, the typical lover is hanging off a building scenario. ^^

Red: *Rolls eyes*

Phantomness: *Yawns* Long, long chemistry lab today. If I sound high, it's all the hydrogen sulfide we were breathing

Lance: *Shudders*

Pika-chan: *Eats giant stick of cotton candy* FLUFF!


	36. Theme 36: Something to Remember

**Title: Something to Remember  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #36, Something to Remember**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Special-verse**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, Specialshipping-bashing, insanity, character death**

* * *

"Red…" Yellow looked at her friend, worried. Ever since they had returned from Cerise Island, he had been quiet and moody. He hadn't even talked to Pika once, and he seemed to be spending all his time with his Gyarados and Aerodactyl, talking to them in soft tones while they listened.

They would nuzzle his cheek, and he would cry. Yellow didn't know _why_ Red was crying, so one night, she decided to eavesdrop.

* * *

"They're all dead now," Red whispers, as he holds Aeroy close. "They're all dead, and it's my fault… all my fault…"

_Master_…

"It _is_. It's my fault… because Pika is _my_ pokémon… and now all the dragons are dead, because without the Dragon Master…"

Gyarados coils around him protectively, and Yellow feels a stab of… something. She's not sure if it's anger, guilt, despair or fear, but it makes her edgy.

"And worse of all, I'll never see him again…"

* * *

Some things click into Yellow's mind then. How Red never looked her in the eyes when he told her that Lance had been defeated…. And now, the coldness towards Pika…

So Lance is dead…

She's never killed anyone before, but Lance would have killed other people so really what she did is for the best, right?

She has to believe in the justice of her cause, because otherwise she is nothing but a murderer.

Something cold and hard drops in her stomach as Red speaks again.

* * *

"But most of all, I hate _him_… because he's the one who caused Pika to use Megavolt… and I'll never forget, and I'll never, _ever_, forgive him…" Red purrs, and he reached into his shirt, drawing out a little locket. Gold, Yellow guesses, and as Red opens it, he runs his fingers through a snip of dark red hair.

"Wait for me, love. Soon, we'll meet again."

Behind her bush, Yellow is violently ill.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 11/15/06

I _hate_ Yellow. Bitchy, ugly Mary-Sue!


	37. Theme 37: Deja Vu

Yoru sent me pretty championshipping fanart. YAY!

**Title: Déjà vu  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #37, Déjà vu **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, fanon**

**Summary: Red remembers Lance.**

* * *

Even if the probability of an event occurring is almost zero, with enough repeated trials, you _will_ find the chance.

The same thing happens in reincarnation. Even if memories are set to fade, they may not always vanish. After all… these things aren't perfect.

Serebii knew that better than anyone, so she did not fret as she poured herself a cup of strong tea and sat down next to Moltres's Chosen to watch.

Charlotte shot her a wary look, but said nothing as the images from her red compact mirror continued to spiral into the air in dizzying swirls.

* * *

"I… remember you…" Red breathed.

Lance frowned, his golden eyes narrowing. "What do you mean?" He recalled his fallen Dragonite, even as Red did the same to his victorious Pikachu.

"Lance… you know what I mean."

"No, I'm afraid I do not."

Red scowled, before he flicked his fingers. Black lightning sparked, and the room fell silent.

A slow smile curved Lance's lips. "Ah."

"Do you believe me now?"

"I do." Lance grinned, as he pulled Red into a kiss, feeling feathers on his cheeks. "You remember?"

"Bits and pieces, yes," Red confessed, "But you're all that really matters, right?"

Lance smirked. "If you insist."

"See? It worked out."

Serebii nodded, and decided to leave her Chosen alone for another day.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/24/06

Total fanon…


	38. Theme 38: Sleepy

**Title: Sleepy  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #38, Sleepy **  
**Rating: R  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, shota, dubious consent**

**Summary: Lance sexes Red while he's asleep.**

* * *

Red blinked drowsily as he felt something warm move over his body. He would have protested, but it felt nice, and he was too sleepy to think about it.

Lance smirked inwardly as he ran his fingers over pale flesh, pausing to tweak a nipple. Red sighed breathlessly, eyes still half-closed.

The Dragon Master had been quite careful after all – there had been enough Sleep Powder in Red's milk to knock him out for a few hours. But he wanted the boy to enjoy this, so he was very careful, even as he took Red into his mouth.

Red gasped as something warm enveloped him. He was not yet aware that he had been stripped naked, but as he felt orgasm break over his head, he only sighed again and relaxed, shuddering against the silken sheets.

Lance licked him clean and then unhurriedly dressed him in his Pikachu-print pajamas, before he quietly slipped out of the room.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 11/3/06

You snooze, you lose! Or do you win? Hmm…

Red: *Blushes*

Lance: ^^


	39. Theme 39: Already Too Late

**Title: Already too late  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #39, Already too late**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Special-verse**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, implied het, adultery, Specialshipping (Red x Yellow)**

**Summary: Lance heals Red and Yellow's daughter.**

* * *

"Please! You have to save her!"

Lance stared down at the broken body dispassionately. "I cannot promise anything." He said grimly.

Yellow was almost in tears as she clutched baby Orange to her chest. Red was a bit more subdued.

Lance frowned. "What makes you think my power will succeed? After all, don't you have it too, Yellow?"

Yellow flushed angrily. "It was Red's suggestion."

* * *

Lance shot Red a sharp look, but did not comment as he held his hands over the baby's body. It began to glow blue for a few moments, and suddenly, it gave a cry. Yellow picked it up anxiously, only to find that the child had been fully healed.

"Oh!"

"See?" Red asked a shade arrogantly.

Lance half-smiled, and prepared to leave. Yellow began fussing over the baby and left for another room, but Red followed Lance.

* * *

"Thank you."

"I did it for _you_." Lance said.

Red swallowed audibly. "I know. I really am grateful."

The Dragon Master closed his eyes. "Was it worth it?" He asked softly.

Red met golden eyes unflinchingly. "I'm not sure." He said honestly.

"Pity."

"Do you want anything…?"

Lance leaned down and captured Red's lips in a despairing kiss, before he smiled crookedly. "That was all I ever wanted."

Red nodded, and watched as Lance flew off. Then, he returned to the nursery, where Yellow was nursing baby Orange.

Perhaps he _had_ made the wrong choice, but it was no use lamenting the past now…

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/20/06

Old flames! Poor, poor Lance…


	40. Theme 40: Autumn

**Title: Autumn  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #40, Autumn**  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, Shonen-ai, incest, shota**

**Summary: Red and Lance plot to kill Annabelle. **

* * *

Crisp fallen leaves crunched underneath his feet as he strode down the sidewalk, scattering puffs of wind in his wake. He was warmly bundled against the nippy chill, a scarf wound over his face and his cap pulled low over his ears. He glanced around as he reached his destination, before he rang the doorbell.

The woman who opened the door looked surprised to see him, but ushered him in and then closed the door behind him.

"I'm surprised you came." She said without preamble.

He shrugged. "Are you happy?"

"I have no doubt that he'll be happier to see you than I am."

* * *

"You are a cold woman indeed." He said severely, but walked by her side without another word.

Red's eyes it up as his Father walked into the room. Without further ado, he flung himself into his Father's arms.

"You're home!"

"Yes, I'm home." Lance smiled, though he frowned inwardly. It was a pity that Annabelle would not consent to a divorce. He hated her, but she wanted his cash, and she hadn't been wholly worthless.

After all, didn't he have a child now?

* * *

He pulled Red into his lap, kissed him, and opened his mental shields. As their eyes met, their minds touched.

It was so easy for Red to let go and surrender control to his Father, who was a bright presence. He hated Mother, who was dark and ugly and stupid and didn't cook as well as Father did.

(I hate her.)

(I know.)

(Can you kill her?)

(Soon.) Lance promised.

Red grinned, as he snuggled into Lance's arms. (Father. I want her to go away.)

(I know, Red, I know.)

* * *

The child had been magnificent. His plans had succeeded. Red was wholly devoted, heart and soul, to his Father, and hated his Mother. Perhaps Annabelle resented this. Perhaps not. It did not mater. Her purpose had been served. He had his Child.

Red was warm in his arms and reached for him, and he allowed his Child to take control and bring pleasure to them both.

Beautiful.

Soon, winter would come, and many fell ill each year. It would be a simple matter to slip poison in, and grieve for a time. Then, they would both be free.

He felt Red's acceptance of his plan, and Red sighed in his arms.

Perfect.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/11/06

Yeah, creepy incest. I made an evil OC just so I'd feel no remorse killing her…


	41. Theme 41: Teamwork

**Title: Teamwork  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #41, Teamwork**  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Game-verse**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Red and Lance are trapped in a cave.**

* * *

"It… won't… budge!" Red said, glaring furiously at the boulder that was blocking their way. Lance crossed his arms, glancing around the muddy cavern they had been trapped in.

"When we get out of here, I'm going to flay Bruno alive." He cursed.

Red's smile faltered slightly. "If we get out." He said gloomily.

It had seemed perfectly routine. Bruno had reported a strange ecological shift in the pokemon in Mount Silver, so Red and Lance had flown up to take a look. They had _not_ known that Bruno had spent months, perhaps, preparing a trap. It was simple, but effective.

Rocks began to rain down from the ceiling, and Red yelped as he and Lance fled deeper into the caverns.

Just bloody great. They were all going to die.

* * *

"I cannot believe I didn't notice this." Lance commented. They looked at the filled tunnel that blocked the way to the front.

Red's hands went to his poke belt. "At least he didn't steal our pokémon."

"True." Lance said thoughtfully, before he paused. "Is it just me, or is it getting darker?"

Red shivered and drew closer to the Dragon Master. "I think it really is…."

"The sun can't possibly be setting yet. It was noon when we came here…"

"But… I keep feeling cold..."

Lance smiled. "Here." He slipped his cloak off his shoulders and wrapped it around Red's body. Red blushed as he felt Lance's hands moving over him, but valiantly tried to suppress it, and his inappropriate reaction.

Lance half-smiled. Red did not know that he had near-perfect low-light vision. He decided not to mention it and watch the Champion squirm a bit. It might be fun.

* * *

"Red, we'd better stay close to one another."

Red privately agreed, and snuggled up against Lance. He tried to remember if he had brought any pokémon that knew Flash with him. However, something seemed to be dulling his senses, making it difficult to think.

Lance narrowed his eyes as the last point ticked in his mind.

Bruno had done his research well. The groundwater in this area was chock-full of minerals. When they sprouted above ground, they formed wonderful healing springs, but underground, before they were purified… they absorbed much power from pokemon and humans alike.

So if they stayed here much longer, they would drain… and that was probably what Bruno was expecting.

Well, he would not lose so easily. He brushed his belt, released Pupitar, who blinked at him quizzically.

"You know what to do."

* * *

The pokémon nodded, and began to eat the dirt around them rapidly. Soon, it had reached one of the groundwater springs. Lance smiled as he watched warm stream gush upwards.

"Come, Red." He coaxed, and Red shed his clothing, almost without thinking, stepping into the hot mineral-laced water with a sigh.

Lance knew that while Red's body would heal rapidly he would stay muted, and as he joined the Champion, he carefully brushed a kiss across his lips.

Red responded quickly, and one thing led to another. By the time Red recovered, Lance was purring.

Red was a bit flustered, but really, it hadn't been a bad experience, and he trusted Lance, and now they could escape.

* * *

They didn't kill Bruno, but Agatha snapped control bracelets over his wrists and sealed his mind with Dream Eater, so perhaps the punishment was worse than the crime.

Bruno hadn't actually killed Red or Lance…

But he would have.

They were alive and well, and that was what counted, and now Red had someone to love.

And he liked that very much.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/11/06

Mood: Pissed

Lance: *Hugs Phantomness*

Phantomness: I don't like tutoring stupid people… *Frazzled*


	42. Theme 42: Reasons

**Title: Reasons  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #42, Reasons **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, fanon references**

**Summary: Why does Lance love Red?**

* * *

If one asked Lance why he loved Red, there were a lot of things he could say. Red was cute and adorable. Red was an excellent trainer – he was the Pokemon League Champion after all. He and Red had similar interests. Even that Red was good in bed.

But Lance doesn't speak the real reason aloud.

It's Fate. Destiny. Time and Space he cannot escape from.

Yes, he loves Red, but sometimes, he wonders… if he weren't forced to do so, would he still?

Red blinks up at him with crimson eyes, and Lance captures his lips in a kiss.

He thinks that he would.

Because Red… Red is special.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/12/06

Shameless fluff!

Red: Frazzled much, author?

Phantomness: *Sighs* Yes, of course…

Lance: *Offers tea*


	43. Theme 43: Eyes

**Title: Eyes  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #43, Eyes **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU Sailor Moon-verse, Shoujo-ai**

**Summary: Sailor Moon meets the Outer Senshi.**

* * *

Their eyes are cold.

That is Ash's first reaction when she sees Neptune and Uranus. They're also Sailor Senshi, but they're just…different.

They're colder, for one thing, and over their fukus, they were armor. And they have wings! That's nothing she and her fellow Guardians have.

"Please wait!" She cries as she sees them fly off in synch, but they give her no answer.

She wonders why they are so distant. She wants to ask them if they can fight together against this threat – the Death Busters, but she's frightened to.

She just saw Uranus destroy one of their daimons with a single attack. Heaven's Fury.

Misty comes up behind her and gives her a sympathetic smile, and she allows Mars to lead her away.

* * *

"What do you think?" Lance asks, as she and Red find an empty spot to revert back in.

Red shakes her head. "They're weak. Plus they're younger than we are."

"Too true. So do you think we should have stayed to talk to them."

"No." Red says firmly, and Lance chuckles.

"You know, Sailor Moon looked quite a bit like you."

Red gagged. "I'm taking it as an insult."

"Don't be like that," Lance said, pulling her into a quick kiss. "Now come on. We have no time to waste."

"Kanto Council Meeting?" Red groaned.

"You said it. Let's go."

And they did.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/30/06

More Sailor Moon-esque stuff! I should put it all on one page. Hmm…


	44. Theme 44: Like a drug

Well, okay, cut and paste is still evil…

**Title: High  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #44, Like a Drug**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, drug use**

**Summary: Being in love with Lance is like a drug. **

* * *

When Red kisses Lance, he feels like his nerves are on fire and there is silvery music singing in his veins. It almost reminds him of that one time when he tried smoking pot, which felt nice for a second before he started choking on the smoke.

Mom caught him and gave him a lecture on why it was bad for him, and threatened to take his pokémon away if she caught him smoking again, so he quit immediately. It was easy, he wasn't addicted by any means, and he'd only done it because Green and Gold had pressured him into it!

In any case, now he doesn't do anything that might endanger his health, because he wants to stay in tip-top shape. He's Champion, after all, and now he can go to wonderful dungeons where only the strongest Elite are allowed, but it's dangerous there, with lots of high-level wild pokemon and traps in the ground!

Lance drinks wine, but he's not a drunk, and when Red kisses him, he tastes a faint sweetness.

Red likes Lance. He's pretty and charming and dependable, and he's Dragon Master to boot, so when Lance asks him, he says yes, and they make love for the first time with the moonlight shining silver through the open windows over their bodies.

They're both high on love then, but Red doesn't care, he just can't stop smiling.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/22/06

Electrochemistry is _hard_…

Yes, smoking is bad for you, kids! ^^ I for one am allergic to cigarette smoke and probably everything else, so… Meh.


	45. Theme 45: Other Intentions

**Title: Other intentions  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #45, Other Intentions **  
**Rating: R  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, Shonen-ai, bestiality, furries**

**Summary: Cat-boy Red runs into Dragon Lance...  
**

* * *

Red shivered as the dragon's hot breath brushed his face. His pointed cat ears stood straight up, but he was too scared to attack. After all, it was a dragon! It had lovely golden-washed scales glittering down the length of its body and wings folded neatly against its back, and golden eyes…

They raked over his nude form, before the dragon licked his face.

It wasn't going to eat him? He hoped not!

* * *

The dragon purred as it pushed him to the ground, running clawed fingers over his body. "_Very_ nice…" He purred.

Red was quite sure it was a male, as he eyed the cock slowly emerging from it's sheath against the dragon's belly. He shivered.

"You know, I'm not going to eat you… it won't hurt much…" The dragon purred. Red would have protested, but the gentle strokes against his furred chest were exciting, and he began to purr.

"See?"

Red had to agree, and as the dragon pushed him down, he had to admit that it wasn't all what he had expected. But it wasn't bad either…

Lance just smirked after they had finished, flashing sharp white fangs, while Red cuddled against his new lover with a pleased purr.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 11/2/06


	46. Theme 46: Game Over

**Title: Game Over  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #46, Game Over **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, shonen-ai**

**Summary: Red is a gamer.**

* * *

Red curses as the words flash up on the screen. They are plain, but it still hurts. With a sigh, he disconnects the wires from his visor and wrist units, and turns off his touch screen.

"Good game?" His friend Sabrina asks, from her position perched on a different couch. Her new wrist units are a pretty lavender shade.

He nods, and she smiles and goes back to her playing.

He leaves the door, and at the exit, the receptionist waves goodbye. He heads home, knowing that his father will shout and wonder why he spends all his fee time at the arcade instead of studying for the Indigo exams.

He doesn't care.

* * *

When he goes home, he logs in online, and almost instantly, the avatar of his character appears on screen. It's their little secret.

Lance might not be human, but he's certainly real, and he keeps Red company. Red isn't sure where he came from, but that doesn't matter.

The most important thing is that he has a friend.

* * *

"Are you all right?" He asks anxiously.

Lance smiles. "I'm only a hologram, Red. I can't feel pain."

"I know." Red admits, sliding his visor back on as he attaches his wrist units to the computer's virtual reality sockets. After a moment, he appears next to Lance. It's not his computer desktop any more but a completely different place, with green grass and a brilliant blue sky and the sun shining down.

"I never want you to leave." Red murmurs, as Lance kisses him.

Lance half-smiles at that, and Red does not say more, because he's afraid, that if one day, he loses a game, an important game…. Lance will disappear.

And that can't happen!

* * *

So he's always very careful when he plays in the arcade, and he buys lots of potions and weapons and armor for Lance to make him stronger and keep him safe.

And Lance does love him for it, which makes everything better.

So he drowns, and that night, his Father comes homes and curses as he untangles Red and puts him to bed, muttering about how technology has corrupted his son.

If only he knew…

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/21/06

Yep, kind of creepy ficlet!

Red: *Shivers*

Lance: *Smirk*


	47. Theme 47: Under the Stars

**Title: Under the Stars  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #47, Under the Stars **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: The morning after...**

* * *

"Did you sleep well?" Lance asked quietly. Red blinked fuzzily at him, before he realized that he was _not_ in his bedroom.

"Y-yes!" He squeaked out.

"No need to be so shy." Lance almost purred, as he set down the tray. Red recognized pancakes and bacon and scrambled eggs, along with hot chocolate.

The memories of last night began to filter back in, and he flushed.

* * *

"Did I hurt you?" Lance asked.

Red shook his head, buttering a pancake. "No." He said honestly. "It was wonderful." A faint blush tinted his cheeks as Lance chuckled, before leaning in for a quick kiss.

Lance had such pretty eyes, like diamonds… or stars, he reflected, thinking back. He had been quite sure the curtains and windows had been open, the cool night air dancing over his body…

They'd made love under the stars. How poetic!

Still, as he succumbed to Lance's kisses, he had to admit that it had been _very_ nice, and …

If this was what being in love was like, no wonder people liked it.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 11/13/06

Fluffy! ^^ and look, no incest!


	48. Theme 48: Aim High

**Title: Aim High  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #48, Aim High**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Game-verse  
**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, insanity**

**Summary: Red becomes Champion, but things do not go smoothly from there.**

* * *

"When I grow up, I want to be Champion." Red grinned.

His mother nodded as she tucked him into bed. She did not mention how false those words would soon prove to be. No one had ever been able to defeat the Elite Four's Leader, Lance the Dragon Master, and she doubted anyone ever would.

But it was good for Red to dream, and as long as he did not focus wholly on pokemon training, having a little obsession wouldn't' hurt.

Ten years later, she was proven wrong.

* * *

She watched as Lance set the circlet of gold in Red's hair, watched as a million flashbulbs popped and his face spread all over the regions.

She _should _be proud that her child had defeated the Dragon Master, but all she could think of now was how much she was losing.

Pokemon had torn her husband away from her. Now, they were taking her son away too!

This could not go on!

She _needed_ her family!

* * *

Lance blinked as his dragons keened in his mind and silver blades flared into existence on his fingertips. The woman wound up pinned to the wall, a blade through each wrist. Red stared at her, almost entranced.

"Red?"

"She's…but… that's my mother." Red gasped. "But why in Mew's name… why would she try to kill me?"

Lance shrugged elegantly. "I do not know. Would you like me to let her down?"

Red looked at the meat cleaver lying on the floor. "No, please," he said quietly. "She's… changed."

"Gone mad, you mean?"

"Mm, exactly that." Red agreed. "I'll call the guards."

He did, and she wept as her son left her.

Red…

* * *

"I think that she may resent your title."

Red blinked. "But why?"

"Perhaps she is lonely."

"That's no reason to try and kill me! Besides, I went journeying for a year and a half and she was fine with that!"

"Why indeed." Lance echoed.

* * *

Red shivered, and the Dragon Master undid the cords at his throat, draping the heavy cloak over the shivering Champion. Red shot him a grateful smile.

Lance was… surprisingly nice.

He had expected the Dragon Master to be stuck up, but Lance wasn't that arrogant. Besides, hadn't he proven his worth?

He nestled in Lance's arms as the Dragon Master held him, and for a while, they just sat there, while he tried to sort through his tangled emotions.

It was all right. The Elite Four would be his new family from now on, and Lance… he trusted Lance to take care of him.

Red smiled.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/21/06

Yes, I needed to kill his mother off somehow…

Red: …  
Lance: *Smirk*

Phantomness: I got an A on my psychology midterm! YAY!


	49. Theme 49: Scarred

**Title: Scarred  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #49, Scarred**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai friendship**

**Summary: Lance is unmasked.**

* * *

"…"

Lance slowly slid his mask back on. "You're not screaming."

"I think I'm still in shock." Red said honestly. "How did it happen?"

"Acid attack from a defeated challenger's Ekans." The Dragon Master smirked. "You think I wear this just to look cool?"

"Well no, I didn't think that was the reason…" Red paused. "How horrible of them!"

"Still, lamenting over the past won't change anything, and I've gotten used to it." He tied the strings that passed almost invisibly over his long hair. "Any other questions you have, Champion?"

* * *

"Can I hug you?" Red blurted out.

Lance blinked. " Well, sure…"

"Because I think you really need a hug." Red finished, before he glomped Lance. Lance accepted it a bit awkwardly, but did not fight it.

Red was… warm.

"I don't care if you're ugly." Red murmured, so softly that Lance almost didn't hear it. "You're still my hero."

A slow smile curved the Dragon Master's lips, and he nodded.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 10/21/06

Vague POTO undertones, yay! And fluff!

I note that I don't mention how bad it is. You can horrify yourselves with thoughts of how ugly Lance is if you wish…


	50. Theme 50: Forever

**Title: Forever  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #50, Forever**  
**Rating: G  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai implied, fanon**

**Summary: The end of the world.**

* * *

"What have they done?" Lorelei's voice was shaky, as she stared at the destruction around what had once been Indigo Plateau. "What did they do…?"

Agatha shook her head. "Perhaps it is better not to ask." She said dryly. "But if we venture within, I am sure that we will find our answers soon enough."

They did.

The coffins were what she had expected, though it was odd to see Red in Lance's arms, while around them, energy in ice-blue and vibrant yellow pulsed. It seemed like Sleep of Death, but… not.

"What do you see?"

Agatha sighed as she placed her hands against the energy shield, feeling the barest skitter of acknowledgement. "They are sleeping normally, thank Lugia… but they will not wake."

"Never again?" Lorelei felt her breath catch.

"Never again."

"Then it is the end of the Guardians."

Agatha nodded, and she held Lorelei close as her almost daughter began to cry.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 11/15/06

Another theme list complete! Woohoo!

Assuming this takes place whenever I want to quit writing pokemon fanfic…


	51. Theme Set II: Theme 1: Alone

**Title: Alone  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: None  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #1, Alone (Theme Set #2)**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, Character Death**

**Summary: Lance finds Red in the forest and adopts him.**

* * *

He found the child crying in the middle of the woods. From the sight of his bruises and the dead Pichu next to him, it was quite evident what had happened. He sighed. He normally disliked children immensely, but to just leave him here for the pokémon to feed on was harsh. Also, the child might have a clue, so…

He picked him up, and the child did not protest. He took him home, and fed him the truth serum, asking questions and receiving answers in a numb voice.

Afterwards, he tucked Red into bed, and went hunting.

* * *

Red woke up in a strange bed. For a moment he didn't remember what had happened, but then memory returned and he began to cry, harsh gasping sobs as he thought of what had happened to Pichu. Poor Pichu had only been trying to protect him, but then that Team Rocket agent had released Graveler…

Where was he?

He slid out of bed, feeling relieved that his bruises didn't hurt as much, and tiptoed across the wooden floor. He found a bathroom with a tub, and a kitchen-slash-dining room, but no other rooms. On the table were a bowl of something steaming, and two bowls. He filled one of them with the rice porridge inside and began to eat.

A few hours later, he heard footsteps. The door opened and Red got his first look at the man who had found him. Long crimson hair fell to mid-back, his form encased in skintight white leather, eyes golden-bright… he colored.

* * *

"Hello?"

"I see you're awake." Lance said. "Did you eat anything?"

Red nodded and Lance said no more, dishing up a bowl for himself. "I'm sorry about what happened to your Pichu. Rest assured that the men who hurt her were punished for their crimes."

Red blinked, but didn't object. Pichu was dead. Poor, poor Pichu…

"Where is your family? I should be taking you home now. It's not safe for children to wander in the woods." He said, standing up. Red flushed.

"My-my mom's sick. I was out to find the Miracle Herb…"

Lance shook his head. "The Miracle Herb does not exist. It is only a rumor."

"Oh." Red deflated. "I see."

"So where is your home?"

"Pallet Town."

* * *

He had suspected as much so after Red had eaten a bit more, he coaxed him onto Dragonite's back and they both flew off for Pallet Town.

Red's mother was glad to see him return safely, and she tried to act cheerful even from her sickbed, but she fooled no one. That night, after Red had been put to bed, Lance spoke to her.

"You're going to die very soon, Delia."

"I know." She sighed. "I am glad he found you though. We were friends once."

"We still are friends. I conclude from your state that you have broken off with Giovanni?"

"Yes…"

"Brave of you to do so. Did he have one of his ghosts curse you?"

"I suspect it, but I have no proof."

"You will not live much longer. Would you…"

"Yes." Delia sighed. "I want you to take Red in. He's my only child."

Lance hesitated. "Is he Giovanni's?"

"I believe so."

"You must realize I want nothing to do with that man, or his children…"

"But you can feel it can't you?" She asked. "Why didn't you leave him, Lance? What drew you to him?"

Lance's eyes widened. "The power of the forest…"

"Is that enough reason for you to keep him?"

The man sighed. "I suppose." A few moments passed, as he listened to her labored breathing. "Delia… I can help ease the pain, if you'd like."

"Promise me you'll take care of him now."

He nodded, bluish light already flickering over his fingertips. "Then I'll promise."

The next morning, Red was packed and ready to leave with his new family.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 11/17/06

Not romance yet, more like friendship with a tiny hint of championshipping…


	52. Theme Set II: Theme 2: Strengths

**Title: Strengths  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #2, Strengths (Theme Set #2)**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Lance patches Red's bruises up after training with Green, and Red wonders what his strengths are.**

* * *

Red isn't strong. He _isn't_. He's agile, but he can't punch worth anything and the last time he tried sparring with Green, he wound up bruised and sore for a week.

Green just sighs, but _he_ trains under Chuck, so of course he's stronger! In any case, Lance remarks, while he's painting Red's bruises with arnica tincture; that perhaps he should just lay off.

The Champion hates being beaten, but considering the motley purples and greens dotting his back and legs, he's very inclined to agree.

"What were you _doing_, anyways?" Lance asks. "Throwing things at each other?"

Red grimaces. "Falling practice."

* * *

"… I see." Lance chuckles. Truth be told, he's quite good at landing, almost catlike, and Red pouts, because he's pretty sure he'll never beat his lover in that area.

"Still," Red comments, as he sighs, "I guess I'm better at Pokemon battling than Green is…"

"Oh, certainly. You _are_ the Champion, after all."

"And…" Red ponders. "Well, that's all I can think of right now."

"You have more romantic talent," Lance suggests, as he finishes and Red pulls his shirt back on. "Right?"

"I have you." Red agrees, and kisses Lance. "Thanks a lot!"

"No problem. Give it about half an hour to sink in, and then…" Lance winks, "A nice hot soak wouldn't hurt."

"Okay!" His mind is already painting images of what he can look forwards to, and Red very cheerfully skips off to his room.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 11/30/06

Game/Zensho-verse, I presume, though the references are Special-verse. Hmm… oh well *sigh*


	53. Theme Set II: Theme 3: Happiness

**Title: Happiness  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #3, Happiness **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Red tries to define happiness.**

* * *

What is happiness?

When Red looked it up in the dictionary, the big red book told him that it was the quality or state of being happy.

When he looked up happy, he saw that it was to be delighted or glad over something.

_That_ was a bit better, but only just.

He sighed.

Lance found him looking up more interesting things later, and he raised an eyebrow.

"That interesting?"

"Not at all." Red sighed. "Lance, am I happy?"

"I don't know." The Dragon Master paused. "You _seem_ happy." He pulled Red forwards out of the chair into a kiss, causing Red to squeak, death-gripping the dictionary.

Red gasped for air, as they broke apart, blushing.

"Well?"

"I guess I am." Red breathed, and stared at Lance. "Can you do that again?"

Lance just smirked.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 11/28/06

Happiness is such, well, not a foreign concept, but a vague, amorphous one...


	54. Theme Set II: Theme 4: A Bet

Dame yo…

**Title: Aftermath of the bet  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #4, A Bet (Theme Set #2)**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, Pokeshipping-bashing **

**Summary: Lance patches Red up after a breakup.**

* * *

"It was just a stupid bet. You don't have to get so worked up."

Lance's golden glare cut Misty to the core. "So you say." He said icily.

"I mean, I didn't think he would actually fall in love with me!"

"And now he's gone and tried to kill himself since you rejected him. Real smooth sailing, little sister." Lance hissed.

"I'm…"

"Save it." Lance snapped, walking into the room where Red was sleeping. His wrists were bound securely with white bandages, and there was nothing but scars left, but Lance was playing it safe.

It was a pity, really… but he could see how the boy had attracted Misty's attention. Pity she was a vicious harpy, even out of school…

He watched him sleep, ignoring the voices clamoring in his mind. He could seduce Red himself later. For now, he would help him heal…

After all, Lance knew from experience that patients always fell in love with their nurse.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 11/19/06

I hate Misty.


	55. Theme Set II: Theme 5: Move Forward

**Title: Moving Forwards  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #5, Move Forward **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Pokemon Special/Adventures-verse**

**Warnings: AU, dark, fanon**

**Summary: Lance uses a different method to wipe out humanity after Cerise Island. **

* * *

It was over.

He stood, trying to ignore the pain in his body, as he glanced around. His dragons lay fallen, blank, glassy eyes staring at him.

Hysterical laughter bubbled up in his throat, but he kept silent, even as he watched the color trainers and their allies flee the island.

Let them think he was dead!

Let them wonder, and as for his dragons… he silently walked over to them.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, "But there's no other way."

He was careful, and Ptera's wings were sharp enough to cut through tough skin, and it was bitter, but he forced himself to do it.

After he had finished with all five dragons, he felt new strength and energy flowing through his body, dragon's power…

He laughed, and felt wings grow from his shoulders, as his injuries healed in the pale blue glow of Viridian's Power, and he laughed.

* * *

Three weeks later, it was finished. He watched, inexplicably pleased, as the virus he had stolen from Cinnabar's Pokemon Labs spread through the air. The humans died in droves, and the pokemon were immune…

It was perfect…

Well, almost perfect. There were a few – very few – but a few humans, who turned out to be immune. Red from Pallet Town was one of them.

He found Lance in Seafoam.

* * *

"Why?" He asked. "Why did you do it?"

Lance smirked. "How did you guess?"

"I didn't guess." Red said quietly. "I just… I just knew, I supposed."

Lance smirked, catching the hint of gold in ruby. "You can drop the charade now, love. I won't bite."

Destiny shook his wings free, smirking back. "It's not a clean death, Lance."

"I know, but it served its purpose, and it's quick."

"I suppose…"

"Was there anything else you wanted?"

Destiny paused. "Besides the obvious?" He purred.

Lance just chuckled, pulling the other guardian into a passionate kiss. "I see…"

And that was that.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 11/28/06

Red: *Blush*

Lance: *Smirk*

Phantomness: Sometimes, I hate my chemistry class a LOT

Kairo: Oh?  
Shoyko: Gyah… darkfic… poor, poor me! Your Change of Heart fic is so… creepy! *Shudders*

Phantomness: Maybe I need a horror muse…


	56. Theme Set II: Theme 6: Second Chance

**Title: No second chances  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash/Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #6, Second Chance (Theme Set #2)**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, fanon, shonen-ai**

**Summary: An ending. Takes place after Themes #23, #39, #31 and #19 in that order. **

* * *

"I don't want to love him again." Lance murmured. Charlotte said nothing as she continued to comb his hair, brushing it out of its polished spikes. He closed his eyes as he listened to Ash pace in another room, one step, two steps, a circuit of the bed, and then a repeat. "I know, that I _can_ love him, and Lugia, it would be so easy to fall again, but I don't. Want. To."

"Why would you?" Charlotte asked, between strokes. "He's hurt you, and Crystal didn't let you forget it."

"I almost wish she had, but…"

"But?" She prompted.

"But maybe it's better this way. Maybe we were never meant to be. Maybe all I need to feel for him is unrequited love for my power to work. If only I knew for certain!"

"So you're not giving him a second chance?"

"No." Lance said firmly. "He's failed enough times in the past. He doesn't _deserve_ them any more."

In his room, Ash suddenly felt very, very cold.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/5/06

So Lance quits pursing Ash. Aww… no second chances this time around!


	57. Theme Set II: Theme 7: Future

**Title: Bleak  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #7, Future **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, fanon**

**Summary: Red uses the Sword and Shield to save the world.**

* * *

His eyes were bleak, merciless ruby as he surveyed the remnants of their forces. A sigh escaped his lips, as he turned to the few gathered around him. "It seems I have no choice." He murmured.

Anabel shook her head. "We're at our limits here, Red…"

"There is little of Kanto and Johto left worth saving." He murmured in reply.

"Red…."

"But I have nothing to lose." He finished. He held his hands out before him, and as Anabel watched, entranced, two objects glittered into view. A sword, plain, with no ornamentation, pure silver, and a shield of gold so bright she had to shield her eyes…

"The Sacred Sword!"

"And the Sacred Shield." Red nodded, as he gripped one in his right hand, and slid the shield onto his left arm. His entire body began to glow with light, neither quite gold nor silver, but a mixture of both, almost like electrum…

Then there was an explosion, and when it cleared, she saw that brilliant green grass had begun to sprout over the ravaged areas, and that she could see pokemon appearing, but…

Red was gone…

* * *

"That was remarkably simple."

Red sighed. "I wish you didn't have to die."

Lance just smirked while Charlotte gave him a comforting hug. "It was our duty, as you may have guessed."

"I know." Red smiled at Charlotte, before he wriggled out of her arms. She just grinned as she watched him and Lance kiss.

"Still, to form the Sacred Sword and Shield from the lives of two guardians seems unfair."

"C'est la vie…" Lance murmured.

"Indeed." Red peered down, before he shrugged. "I hope they enjoy their Future. Pity we cannot participate it."

"Yes, well, fate can be grossly prejudiced, but what can we do?" Charlotte shrugged.

"Wait and hope!" Red chirped.

Lance just chuckled and tousled his hair.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 11/25/06

Yep, fandom drabble-ish thing…

Charlotte: *Rolls eyes*

Phantomness: *GLOMP*

Charlotte: *Blinks*

Lance: *Huggles Red*

Red: *Blush*


	58. Theme Set II: Theme 8: Seeing Red

**Title: Seeing Red  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash/Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #8, Seeing Red (Theme Set #2)**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Pokemon Special/Adventures-verse  
**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, shota**

**Summary: Lance watches Red at the championship battle.**

* * *

He watches the boy as he battles. He has to admit, Red has skill. He's already rising through the ranks quickly, and his pokémon are ever so lovely…

He has an Aerodactyl and a Gyarados and those facts alone already endear him more than the other, who only has a Charizard, or the girl, who is too foolish – and look at her pokémon, none evolved – too weak for their cause.

The masked man winning in the other quarterfinals group is none other than Professor Oak. His disguise may fool some, but Agatha knows her old lover well, and pointed him out immediately.

It would be pointless to ask his alliance.

So that leaves either Red or Green…

* * *

When the surprise announcement comes, that Oak has resigned, he knows now that the winner will become Ninth Champion of the League, and he waits. Green takes the upper hand at first, but as Red releases Venusaur, his Pikachu and Poliwrath fallen…

Lance knows instantly that he will win.

He collapses after the battle, no doubt the injuries are severe, but the Dragon Master has seen enough, and he nods to Lorelei and Agatha.

They will continue to watch for him, but his choice is made.

This is the one who shall eventually join them.

He licks his lips at the thought, as he watches the nurses carry Red away. Soon, he would be healed, and he would understand…

With a dark swirl of his cape he faded from view, and Red never felt the golden eyes on him.

End Fic

Completed 11/17/06

Yep, Lance is watching Red. *Shrugs* If he's seventeen-eighteen in the Yellow series, that means he's like sixteen at the oldest in the RBY manga… so he's only four or five years older than Red is…


	59. Theme Set II: Theme 9: Pure

Championshipping rules!

**Title: Pure  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #9, Pure (Theme Set #2)**  
**Rating: R  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Game-verse  
**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai**

**Summary: Red connects to the Master computer in Indigo Plateau and Lance takes advantage. **

* * *

Lance's eyes are cold as he leads Red into the room, and Red is frightened. Lance has always been kind to him, ever since he became the Champion of the Indigo League, but today is his fifteenth birthday and something strange seems to be going on.

"You are finally old enough to bear this burden." Lance tells him. "You are pure in spirit and pure in heart, and most of all, pure in body."

Red glances around the room, seeing slick black tile, and there, humming against the back wall, is the Master Computer of the Indigo League. "What do you mean?"

Lance chuckles. "Have you ever wondered how the Master Computer works, Red?"

Well no, honestly he hasn't, but now as he looks at it, he blinks. There are an awful lot of wires coming out of it…

"Let me show you." Lance tells him. The former Champion strides over, his cape fluttering behind him, and places his hands against the panel. The wires snake out eagerly, and as Red watches in astonishment, they curl around his wrists and pierce his skin. After a few moments, Lance stares at him again, and his eyes are now strangely blank.

"L-Lance… you mean to say…"

"Yes. The Champion connects to the Master Computer. It feeds him knowledge, and he provides it with energy." Lance's voice sounded slightly metallic as he spoke. "This is the fate that awaits you now."

"Does it hurt?" Red asked, as Lance disconnected, rubbing his wrists.

"Only a little," Lance promised. "Trust me? I'll make sure it's as painless as possible."

"All right…"

* * *

Red places his hands on the same panel Lance did, and after a few minutes, feels a twinge as the first wire pricks his skin. Still, it isn't that bad, and that's when Lance kisses him.

His eyes widen, as Lance begins to undo his belt, and the Dragon Master drops to his knees in front of him, after pulling his cock out. Red moans as Lance takes him into his mouth, not sure how to react. Certainly, he has hormones, but he's never had the opportunity to act on them…!

The older boy laughs, as he takes Red down, root to tip, and Red bucks against the wall, even as the Master Computer continues to hum in the background, acclimatizing him to it's power. He screams as he feels orgasm grip him, and Lance swallows, before he tucks Red back in with a smile.

Red tries to catch his breath. Suddenly he hears a voice whisper _finished_ in his mind. He glances down at his body, seeing the wires, and it doesn't hurt at all.

So this is what Lance meant…

The Dragon Master smirks and asks Red if he wants to do more, and Red agrees, so soon he's leaning against the wall while Lance takes him and it feels _wonderful…_

And he feels pure.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 11/20/06


	60. Theme Set II: Theme 10: White Smoke

**Title: White Smoke  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #10, White Smoke **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Pokemon Special/Adventures-verse**

**Warnings: AU, shonen-ai**

**Summary: In the future, Pokemon have merged with their Trainers...**

* * *

They use Growl and Leer, and he almost laughs as he faces the pathetic pokemon. Light glitters around him, and he feels no change in his stats. Of course people panicked when the changes started, but it's better to go with the flow than fight the rising tide…

There is no point in denying the inevitable.

He spreads his wings, and hears their gasps of shock and horror. It matters little, as his fingertips crackle with lightning. Pikachu's last gift…

Megavolt spreads through the ranks, and as they fall, he feels little regret, even though he _should_.

After all, these are the people he once tried to protect… he should have figured out the answer sooner – they were really _not_ worth it.

* * *

He hears laughter behind him, and turns to see the others. Lance crosses his arms, Ptera's wings folded neatly against his shoulders.

"Are you already finished, Red? It seems we came too late."

He chuckles as he turns to his lover. "Don't worry. I didn't kill them."

"Oh?" Lance raises a single coppery eyebrow. "If I did not know better, I would say you were trying to get me worked up…."

"What would you say if I told you that you were right?"

Lance's grin turned feral, as the rest of the Elite Four chuckled.

"Might as well get in on the fun." Lorelei purred, as her eyes began to shimmer.

Agatha nodded quietly. They tore through the remnants of the resistance quickly, attacks flying every which way. By the time they were finished, Bruno looked rather ill.

Red simply beamed at Lance as they kissed.

Smoke rose over the settlement, but it was not white – it was black.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 11/26/06

White Smoke is actually a pokemon ability that prevents Stats from being lowered… yeah, didn't match up this prompt too well, ne? And Red got somewhat merged with his pokémon, so he has Aerodactyl wings and so does Lance…


	61. Theme Set II: Theme 11: Savior

**Title: Savior  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #11, Savior (Theme Set #2)**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, Shonen-ai, shota**

**Summary: A moment in time with Lance raising Red. Takes place after Theme #1. **

* * *

Sometimes, Red remembers things; back when he was younger and lived with his Mother, and he was afraid of Team Rocket, but that was then.

This is now, and he lives with Lance, who is brilliant and powerful and is teaching him so much.

He holds his new Dratini close, and knows that he will become a wonderful dragon trainer too.

After all, Lance saved him, and it would be pointless to fade into obscurity. So he accompanies Lance as they hunt, and the Team Rocket agents slowly fall.

He's even brilliant enough to kill one of them himself, and Lance hugs him afterwards, which makes him happy, so he kisses him, and Lance looks surprised but it feels nice, so he does it again.

He wants to make his savior happy after all, and it's _warm_.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 11/17/06

Same Universe as Theme #1


	62. Theme Set II: Theme 12: Three

**Title: Only Three  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #12, Three (Theme Set #2)**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, Shonen-ai, fanon**

**Summary: The Chosen deal with a Mary-Sue. **

* * *

"Look," The girl said, her eyes narrowed, "I'm not quite sure who you are, whatever you name is-."

Alicia Peters stomped her foot on the ground. "Just because I don't have a unique name like you do doesn't mean you can boss me around, you got that! I'm Alicia Peters from New Bark Town and I'm going to be the new Chosen One!"

"Oh for the love of Lugia." The boy with the long red hair said, inspecting his nails. "Can't you just kill her, Charlotte?"

"I _could_." The girl said thoughtfully, "But first I have to figure out where she's hidden Red."

The Dragon Master raised his eyebrows. "Has he gotten himself kidnapped again, love?"

"Afraid so." The Fire Guardian said unrepentantly.

"I'll be on it." Lance grinned, releasing his Aerodactyl as he took off. Alicia blinked, nonplussed, and that was when Charlotte whacked her. Hard, equipped with a set of metal-studded tonfas.

She continued to pull out various bits of weaponry while she waited for the others to return.

* * *

Red was relaxing on a beach and sipping pink lemonade when Lance found him.

"I thought you had been kidnapped."

Red shrugged. "I shifted to Destiny. Her restraints didn't hold."

"Figures." Lance smirked. "Now what?"

"Now," Red pulled the scales of Fate and Destiny out of midair, "We set things back to normal."

"Sounds good to me."

"I love getting you worked up." Red winked, and they both flew back to where Charlotte was waiting.

* * *

Alicia had anger sparks on her forehead. Her beautiful crystalline legendary pokemon weren't protecting her!

… It _could_ be because they were statues, but Charlotte didn't mention that fact. Too troublesome.

In any case, when Lance and Red arrived, they drew their Swords and made quick work of her, a little slice and dice.

Red cuddled into Lance's embrace afterwards, grinning.

"I really hate these imposters."

"I know." Lance shook his head. "Clearing them way is so much work."

Charlotte frowned. "Well… at least we can sell these statues for cash!"

Red face-vaulted, but Lance's eyes developed a mercenary gleam. "How much?"

"Oh, they're glass, but at least a few thousand pokeyen each."

"I'm glad she had _some_ use."

Red just shook his head, and pulled Lance back down into another kiss. There were more important things than money, after all.

And Lance agreed.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/1/06

It seems that whatever I experience in life will invariably wind up in my fanfic… like cramming for psychology. It seems to trickle down into my writing, making me very introspective!


	63. Theme Set II: Theme 13: Feelings

**Title: Feelings  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red/Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #13, Feelings (Theme Set #2)**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Sailor Moon-verse  
**

**Warnings: AU, Shoujo-ai**

**Summary: Lance has to escort Moon Princess Ashline. Red is not impressed.**

* * *

Lance held Red close as the wind whipped around them, sending her long crimson hair flying. The aquamarines in her hair glittered, as the light glinted off her silversteel armor and fuku.

"You don't have to go…" Red pleaded. "Why does it have to be you?"

"Because emissaries from the Sun Kingdom are different." Lance sighed. "And in case any of their hot-headed courtiers try to harm Princess Ashline, my power over water makes me best-equipped to deal with the problem."

"Even so…!"

"Queen Delia has trusted me with this important task. I will not fail her. It is only for two weeks, love." She kissed Red, and Red sighed, settling her black-feathered wings against her back.

"But I'll miss you. It's so lonely, guarding the borders, and all by myself…"

"You'll be fine." Lance reassured her.

"All…. All right…"

"Take care, my love." With that, Lance left, her silvery-fins trailing behind her like a cloak of power.

Red did not know this was the last time she would see Lance in one piece again. "You too!" She called after her.

Then she returned to her post and cursed Delia and Ashline both.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 11/25/06

Ooh, implied angst… ^^


	64. Theme Set II: Theme 14: Everyday

**Title: Every day  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash/Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #14, Everyday**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, Shonen-ai, Specialshipping (Red x Yellow)-bashing**

**Summary: After Cerise, Red visits Lance's grave. **

* * *

Every day, before Red goes home, he drops by the graveyard. Yellow finds it very morbid, and wishes he would stop, but it doesn't really seem to affect him, so she keeps silent.

Red sighs as he leaves a small bunch of flowers, roses this time, a red so deep they are almost black, and a little pendant, silver feathers on a gold chain.

"I miss you." He says.

There is no reply, but he does not expect one. He traces the letters cut into the headstone with his fingertips, smiling at the irony.

"Lance… I don't know what to say. I'm married to Yellow now, and… well, I'm not sure if I'm happy."

The wind ruffles his dark hair, mussing the spikes further, and he slams his fist into the stone, not bothering to hide the pain as he winces.

"It's not fair! Why did you have to die? Why couldn't she have died? You were the better trainer, I _know_ it, so why? What happened?"

Tears run down his cheeks, and he wipes them away angrily, before he stands.

"Someday, I'll see you again. I just have to believe that…"

He leaves, and behind him, granite glitters, a memorial to a fallen angel.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 11/30/06

Tomorrow starts the Advent Calendar! YAY!

Special-verse, vaguely…


	65. Theme Set II: Theme 15: First Meeting

**Title: First Meeting  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #15, First Meeting **  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Sailor Moon-verse.  
**

**Warnings: AU, Shoujo-ai**

**Summary: Red sees Neptune, but does not recognize who she really is.**

* * *

"Wait!" Red cried, but the figure did not pause. She vaulted into the air and seemed to hang there for a moment, before she vanished.

The Champion frowned, as she glanced down at her Pikachu. "Who do you think that was?"

Pikachu shrugged.

Red closed her eyes and tried to think. She had heard rumors on the news about… Sailor something, wasn't it? They were mostly found in the Kanto Region, if she remembered correctly…

With a sigh, she released Charizard, who flew her back to the Indigo Plateau.

* * *

Lance was waiting with a worried expression on her face. "Where were you, Red? It's late."

Red flushed. "I ran into one of those mutated pokemon."

The Dragon Master winced. "Are you all right?"

"Sure. It seemed to be weak to water attacks, so I used Blastoise…"

"Ahh." Lance raked her eyes up and down Red's body for a moment, before she stopped, satisfied.

Red flushed slightly, as Lance left the room and returned with hot chocolate, topped with a dollop of whipped cream. "Drink this, and tell me if you have any nightmares." She instructed.

Red flushed. "I'm not that little, Lance!"

"But you don't mind me cuddling you, do you?"

"Er… no…" Red wrapped herself in the animal-patterned quilt, sipping the hot chocolate. It _was_ kind of nice to be treated like a kid, instead of Champion.

Lance sat down next to her with a book, and began to read a fascinating fairy story. Near the end, Red's eyelids were drooping, and she allowed Lance to tuck her into bed. The Dragon Master left the room, and released her Aerodactyl.

* * *

_What is it, Master?_

"She saw me tonight, as Neptune."

The fossil pokemon frowned. _Did she recognize you?_

"Luckily, not my face, for it was dark. I think she got a glimpse of my uniform…"

_Then will she wake, and join you?_

"I hope not." Lance sighed." Tis a hard path to walk."

_Then you should not walk it alone, Master! You are her partner in this life, and you were in your last. Thus, she should stand by your side with her sword…_

Lance smiled. "Yes, Ptera, but she is young still."

_And you were younger than she is now when you accepted the power._

"But I _knew_, Ptera. I kept a bit of my foretelling ability…I saw that I would wield water, and I loved it."

The Aerodactyl stifled a yawn. _Well, I would like you to be loved in both your forms, Master. So prepare your heart…_

"Sensible advice." Lance agreed, and Aerodactyl said no more.

In her bed, Red slept, and knew not that the ebb and flow of time was shifting around them all.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 11/29/06

If you do enough of these themes, you _will_ get repeats! Sailor Moon-esque, Woohoo! Lance is Neptune and Red will be Uranus.


	66. Theme Set II: Theme 16: Rejection

**Title: Rejection  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash/Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #16, Rejection (Theme Set #2)**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Sailor Moon-verse.  
**

**Warnings: AU, shoujo-ai**

**Summary: During the moon kingdom, Ashline wants Lance, and Lance refuses, staying true to Red.**

* * *

"I'm sorry." Lance whispered. "But I can't let you do this to me."

Madness sparkled in amber eyes. "You cannot stop me." The Princess smirked, holding the Crystal aloft. "I wish for the power of the Silver Crystal to be thus – let Sailor Neptune fall in love with me!"

"No!" Lance cried, even as the blinding waves of white energy tore at her. She screamed as her fins shattered, staining her fuku and silversteel armor with blood. She fell to her knees, unable to bear the pain, but knowing that she would never, _ever_ love Ashline. Her only love was for Red… Uranus…

She was already unconscious by the time Ashline realized what she had done and called frantically for Healers.

Somewhere along the border, Red felt a shiver of fear run down her spine.

_Neptune…_

* * *

End Fic

Completed 11/25/06

Set between themes #13 and #46. Sailor Moon-esque, poor Lance… I feel sorry for Ash, loving Lance who loves Red, but she could have just let her go…


	67. Theme Set II: Theme 17: Close to you

**Title: Close to you  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red), AAMRN (Ash x Misty)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #17, Close to you (Theme Set #2)**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, het, cross-dressing**

**Summary: Lance becomes a boy after her future with Ash falls apart. Red picks up the pieces.  
**

* * *

_After all, big sister, anyone would fall in love with the younger and prettier of the two, even your fiancé…_

Yes, perhaps Misty _was_ right, though Catelyn personally thought that her view on beauty was debatable. Just because she wasn't fond of mummy powders and corseting herself to death didn't mean she was ugly, did it? Perhaps she was too tall…or too old.

She angrily yanked the hairpins out of her hair, tossing them on her vanity without another word. She brushed her hair out of its elegant coiffure, before she started undoing the fastenings on her dress. The corset fell to the floor, along with her many petticoats, and she stood there in her shift, staring at herself.

"Maybe I _am_ ugly, but that gives her no excuse…!"

Well, if Misty was that determined, and if Ash was that fickle, she had quite enough of him! She scrubbed the cosmetics off her face, before her eyes caught on a pair of her nail scissors. Perhaps…

Ten minutes later, she was gone, and no one was any wiser.

* * *

It was actually quite easy to be a boy. With her plain face and short hair, she blended in, and after a few weeks and several applications of strong lye, the vibrant red color had dulled to a perfectly respectable light brown-blonde. Her jewels had done well for a supply of cash, and now, as she wandered the streets and sold newspapers, she decided that even being poor and having to work – though not destitute – was better than being a beautiful girl.

Even her accent was not under suspicion. There were plenty of penniless aristocrats, after all…

Her family, of course, was quite distressed, and in the newspapers soon appeared an article that she had wasted away from a fever. Quite distressing, but certainly common, and no one investigated.

She was happy.

* * *

Disaster struck about two years later. She was doing her job as usual, when a commotion began to sound. She blinked as she saw a tillbury rushing madly down the road, on the back of a horse she recognized quite well. It seemed that it had gone mad, and without a thought, she dashed up and grabbed the reins. The horse stumbled, but at least it stopped the carriage nicely.

What she did not expect was for Ash and a hugely pregnant Misty to come out of the carriage, followed by Ash's older brother, Count Red.

They gave her thanks, and she kept her face away, accepting the money they tossed her carelessly without words, but as she left, all of them felt strange, as if they had seen her before. Of course they _had_, but…

Red simply frowned as he put down his newspaper, trying to remember. Ash and Misty gave it no more thought.

* * *

Lance was very unpleasantly surprised to find Red waiting for her when she returned home. He was sitting on her bed, glancing at the surroundings with a look of indescribable surprise.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, keeping her voice low.

He looked at her, and she glared right back, golden eyes sharp. "… Lady Catelyn? Is that you?"

"It's Lance now." She shrugged. "What's left of her, I suppose..."

"My Lord… what are you doing here?" He sounded quite aghast. "Your family told me you were dead."

"I am dead in all ways that matter." She deposited her parcels on the little writing desk and began to comb out her shorn hair. "Did you wish something?"

"But why…?"

"Didn't you know? Your brother cancelled our engagement. He preferred my sister. My parents cared little for it, and now that I am gone she is heir to the estate. I suppose it is pride that I am here, and alive, and as long as I live, I shall still have that."

"How can you live like this?" He sounded honestly distressed.

She chuckled. "I don't need much, and embroidery is no useful skill. But I'm not short of money, really, I sold all of my jewels and I'm quite comfortable."

"B-But…"

"I don't need maids. I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself, and I can cook a little. I'm free, and as long as I'm a boy, no one cares about me."

Red was speechless, and he had to admit, she did look rather charming as a boy, with her hair cut close and straight, though the color was odd – nothing like the beautiful hair he remembered.

Lance finished with her hair and began to unwrap her parcels. Feeling uncomfortable, Red excused himself, and caught a cab home to think upon the situation.

* * *

"She's alive?"

"It seems so, and can you believe it, she's working as a boy." Red shivered.

His sister looked thoughtful. "That is extraordinary brave or foolish."

"I know."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Charlotte smiled. "Surely you're not going to leave her there?"

"I'm not sure. She might be happier, but…."

"But what?"

"I…I was glad when I learned that Ash had rejected her, because then I thought I could marry her myself, but when I returned her family told me she was dead, and…"

"And?"

"Now I know she isn't dead, but what can I do? She – she might not agree, and… and…"

"You must admit that if you married her she would have to live here. I daresay it would be uncomfortable."

Thinking of Ash and Misty, Red had to agree.

"Maybe… it's better if I leave her alone…"

* * *

A few weeks passed without incident, so Lance was quite surprised, upon her return to her flat, when she saw Count Red waiting with an armful of roses. She raised her eyebrows, but ushered him inside.

"Well?"

"Lance, I mean Catelyn, well… I've been thinking, and I… I love you, though I'm not sure I ever told you, and I'd like you to marry me…"

Lance just stared at him. "What? Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious!" Red colored. "Why would I lie?"

"Your brother said the same thing, and look where that turned out."

"… That's because he stole _my_ love poetry."

* * *

Lance blinked at this, and Red colored. "It's just that, I've always admired you, and this – situation just proves that you're a wonderfully smart and resourceful woman, and I like that, and… um…"

He trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Lance blinked. "I…I thought you disliked me."

"I don't! I was just distant because I wasn't quite sure how to be, and then you and Ash were engaged, so I didn't have a chance…"

Lance cut him off with a quick kiss, and Red blushed.

"I don't want to live with Ash and Misty though."

"That's all right." Red grinned. "They can have the house here. We're going off to Africa."

Africa? It had potential, and there, no one would know her identity. Interesting… Red had planned this well.

"All right then. I accept."

Red cheered and hugged her, and two weeks later, they were married and off to a new land, leaving the sorrows of the old one behind.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/5/06

I don't think Misty is pretty. In fact I find her very ugly! In the actual story this fanfic is vaguely based on, from Godchild, the older sister tried to throw acid into the younger sister's face, was splashed instead, and went insane. Lance of course, isn't so emotional, so she left and got a job.


	68. Theme Set II: Theme 18: Carry On

Shimatta… *Curses* Why is it never working when I want it to?

**Title: Carry On  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #18, Carry On (Theme Set #2)**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Pokemon Special-verse**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, AU**

**Summary: Red nurses Lance after Cerise Island.**

* * *

Nobody thought anything of it when he requested to leave for a few weeks after Cerise. They were all tired, exhausted from saving the world once again, and Yellow was glad to keep Pika, just a little longer.

No one knew where he went, either.

"You shouldn't be here." Lance hissed, as Red pressed the bandages against his bleeding wounds. "You really shouldn't…"

"Shh." Red soothed. "I know it hurts, but you can't use it on yourself. Never again, Lance. You know what happens every time you try to use Viridian's Power on a human… it's what got you into this mess in the first place."

Lance laughed bitterly. "The empathy doesn't go both ways. You're right of course, but it's still my fault, even if I _was_ possessed…"

His Dragonite gave a cry, and Lance tried to sit up, but Red pushed him down again.

* * *

"I wish I could take you home with me."

"I'm sure that would turn out real well, especially with your friends." Lance coughed, wincing at the pain.

Red lifted a cup of tea to his lips, supporting him as he drank. "I wish I could stay with you forever."

"Wishing is for fools."

"Perhaps I'm a fool then, but that won't stop me." Red tucked the blankets around his lover, pausing to kiss him quickly. "I'll be here for a few more days, and hopefully, by then, the worse will be over."

"Red…"

"I don't hate you." Red murmured. "I love you, and nothing you do will ever change it, and you now – it's Pika's fault your like this, so I should feel guilty…"

Lance did not say more, and Red slipped into bed with him moments later; winding arms around his waist with a contented sigh.

As long as they were together, he could carry on… he could continue to lie, and pretend, because it was worth it.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 11/17/06

^^V apparently there's a six-month gap between Lance meeting Silver and the end of Cerise, so…Red could _so_ nurse Lance back to health!

Lance: I see

Red: *Blushes*

Phantomness: Also, speculation on how Lance survived Cerise. TIP mentioned that Lugia might have resurrected him! That's interesting… *Rubs hands gleefully*

Red: *Sighs*


	69. Theme Set II: Theme 19: Simple Reason

**Title: Simple Reason  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #19, Simple Reason **  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, fanon, Palletshipping-bashing, implied shonen-ai, Character Death**

**Summary: Crystal deals with Ash post Themes #30 and #31.  
**

* * *

Ash screamed when he saw that there was an intruder in his bedroom. The fact that it was a girl did not help much, until he realized she was just sitting there, staring at him, instead of snapping pictures or trying to kiss him.

She had strange eyes, such a dark shade of red, though her hair was normal enough, save for the blood-red streak that ran from each temple. She was wearing – his breath caught – plain black, and it was so easy to imagine Lance there instead…

But she looked angry, if nothing else.

"Um… hello?" Ash ventured.

* * *

She only glared at him before she stood up, her cape rustling behind her. "Charlotte was right. You're nothing but a slut."

"W-What?" Ash asked, insulted and completely baffled.

"Even now, you still feel nothing for him but lust. You never loved him. He was a fool to have loved you." She sighed, flicking her fingers, and Ash was very discomfited to see a sword appear between her hands. "So really, I'm doing him a favor."

"W-Wait!" Ash protested. "What is this all about?"

"Are you really so dense?" She asked. "Never mind. You _are_. I erased his memory once, so he could live on, but that was a mistake."

"… Are you talking about Lance?" Ash finally ventured.

"Bravo! He's finally decided to think!" She taunted, and stalked closer. "I'm glad, though. Now, I'll know how to keep him safe."

"Now just a minute here!" Ash complained. "I never meant to hurt him…"

"No, you were just desperate to get Gary's cock up your ass, weren't you? I suppose you thought it a wonderful arrangement, Lance would love you platonically and Gary would fuck you silly nightly. In any case, Lance is dead now. I hope you _enjoy_ loving Gary! Because you _must_ love him, right?"

"I… I don't love Gary!"

"In that case, you are wholly incapable of love, and I am doing the world a favor by ridding a spineless leech like you." She said.

That was all Ash had time to comprehend before she drove her sword through his chest.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/3/06

Yeah… Crystal didn't like Ash ogling her body…

This takes place after Themes #30 and #31.

I know it's sad, but so is life… er…yes.


	70. Theme Set II: Theme 20: Yesterday

**Title: Yesterday  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #20, Yesterday (Theme Set #2)**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Zensho-verse**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, shota**

**Summary: Red needs reassurance after encountering his rabid fans.**

* * *

"Lance."

"Yes, Red?"

The Pokemon Champion tried hard not to fidget. "Ah… something embarrassing happened yesterday, and I need to talk to you about it."

Lance raised an eyebrow, but motioned for Red to keep talking.

"You know how I have a fan club, right?"

"Only one?" The Dragon Master teased, and Red blushed.

"We-Well! The member somehow found out I was going to restock on supplies in Celadon's Mart yesterday, and um…"

"Did you get jumped? Kissed? Molested?"

"Lance!" Red flushed to the tips of his ears. "It's not like I tried to encourage them! I finally had to use Raichu and Lapras to beat them off!"

* * *

"So you're worried that I'd be jealous?"

"A little bit…"

"Silly." Lance pulled Red into a hug. "If you actively encouraged them to hit on you, flirted back, took them on dates, or Lugia forbid, slept with them, then yes, I would be quite jealous and possibly furiously angry. But it's not your fault you're popular, hai?"

Red nodded.

"Good." Lance kissed him. "Anything else on your mind."

"No." The Champion grinned, relieved.

Lance just chuckled. Red was such a cute child…

* * *

End Fic

Completed 11/24/06

Red: *Blush*

Lance: *Smirk*


	71. Theme Set II: Theme 21: At Least Once

**Title: At least Once  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #21, At least Once (Theme Set #2)**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: AU, Shonen-ai, fanon**

**Summary: Lance and Ash meet after Theme #23 and #39. **

* * *

"It was bound to happen at least once," Charlotte says. Lance scowls.

"And I thought I had seen the last of him."

"This may be a problem," She frowns. "After all, now that he knows you are not dead…"

"No." Lance shakes his head. "He suspects. I do not see how he could have recognized me though, seeing as he's normally quite dense in this aspect. Lugia knows Team Rocket took advantage of it often enough."

The Fire Guardian frowns, as she faces Lance. "He cannot possibly have awoken yet. We would have felt it."

Lance scowls. "All he feels for me is lust. Nothing else."

"Are you certain?"

"You are my counselor no longer, Sha-san," Lance snaps, but then he relents. "But I have often needed a listening ear, and you have never protested my words. Still, it is true. Obviously, all he wanted was sex. Why else would he sleep with Gary every time my back was turned?"

Charlotte nods, her eyes narrowed. "The threads are unraveling once again."

"Fate weaves a tangled web, but it is our Fate." Lance sighs. "I just hope I never see him again. Once is enough."

He closes his eyes, and Charlotte turns away so he can cry in silence, if he wishes to do so.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/2/06

A storyline does help a fic flow! Takes place after themes #23 and #39


	72. Theme Set II: Theme 22: Goodbye

**Title: Goodbye  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Red)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #22, Goodbye (Theme Set #2)**  
**Rating: PG  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks. Sailor Moon-verse  
**

**Warnings: AU, Shoujo-ai**

**Summary: Red and Lance deal with Ashline after the events of Sailor Moon S.**

* * *

"You," She said, and her voice was deadly still, "Are going to _die_."

Ash fidgeted, still clutching her locket tightly. "I…"

"We know what you did." Lance replied, voice silky smooth as she felt her Henshin Pen glimmer in her hand.

"We're not going to forgive you for _her_ death. For _their_ deaths." Red almost – almost purred, turning to her partner. "Shall we?"

"Neptune Planet Power, Make up!"

"Uranus Planet Power, Make up!"

The two remaining guardians of the Outer Solar System faced their Princess. Princess Ashline, and also Sailor Moon, so named because she held the Silver Crystal. It mattered little.

They would make her pay for her crimes! Her naiveté had nearly destroyed them all! It was _her_ fault that Saturn had died to save earth… her fault that earth had even been in danger…!

Heaven's Fury and Atlantis Tide slammed into her, sending her flying, and Red settled her wings grimly, hoping bones had broken.

They had not, and as she stood, their eyes met in identical snarls. The damned crystal had saved her worthless life once again.

Still, as she forced them to kneel and swear allegiance, their hearts burned with fury, and afterwards, they left.

The Daimons, the Witches Five, Mistress Nine, Saturn and Pharaoh 90… all were gone, all defeated. There was no point in staying here, and besides, they had a country to run, as the Elite and Champion.

* * *

"I hate her," Red sobbed, as Lance held her close, none entering the Dragon Master's chambers on pain of death. "We couldn't defeat her… the Crystal saved her again, and all our efforts were for nothing… her innocence will _always_ save her, and we walk the bloody paths of hell for _her_ glory!"

"Yes." Lance hissed.

Red touched her lover's steel wings with a sad gesture. "And we are bound forever now, are we not?"

Lance nodded.

Red scowled. "At least…. She can't take you from me this time around."

Lance nodded. "Is that enough for you?"

"It must be." Red said grimly. "I wish we could kill her."

"Hush." Lance soothed.

"Are you going to erase my memory?"

"What good would that do?" She teased, and Red chuckled.

"We'll just wait, and be snakes in the nest, ne?"

"Exactly." She promised, and drew her into a kiss.

It was all they had, after all.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 11/17/06

Sailor Moon-esque, more Ash-bashing…


	73. Theme Set II: Theme 23: Jealousy

**Title: Jealousy  
Author: Shadow/Phantomness  
Pairing: Championshipping (Lance x Ash)  
Fandom: Pokémon  
Theme: #23, Jealousy**  
**Rating: PG-13  
****Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, anti-Palletshipping, insanity and adultery**

**Summary: Lance catches Ash with Gary. He does not react well.**

* * *

Lance isn't paranoid. He isn't.

He just _doesn't_ like it when Ash goes on 'training trips' with Gary. He's not a fool, and when Ash returns, he'll listen as Ash's pokémon whisper to him about what _really _happened.

They are on _his_ side. _They_ don't like Gary. _They_ will snuggle into his arms the way their trainer has stopped doing, and as he rests his fingers on the tips of Pikachu's ears, he briefly wonders how lost he really feels.

He takes to carrying his dragon blades again. He got out of the habit for a while, wrapped in the blanket of love and security, but now he's walking the knife-edge of madness, waiting for Ash to slip.

It doesn't take long.

* * *

The wind whispers, and as he strides into his office and throws the door open, he sees a very guilty-looking Ash bent over his desk while Gary is pounding into him.

Are they expecting him to just let it go?

He laughs, because all his suspicions are proven true, and he calmly – very calmly – walks up to Ash, and tells him that even if he was sex-deprived, he shouldn't use other people's rooms. And then he kicks them out into the hall before they can react, pants down and unsatisfied.

And then….

He takes the pretty ornamental candlesticks he bought for their anniversary celebration out of his desk, and he lights them, and then he watches them fall as the carpet goes up in flames.

The door is locked from the inside, and he knows they won't be able to break it down, and as the flames roar around him, he _laughs_, because there is nothing they can do.

He's already disabled the sprinkler system in the Plateau. He'll burn down all evidence of sin, and then… he'll carry it with him to Hell.

Outside, Ash screams, but it's lost in the whoosh of wind as the Plateau is engulfed in flames of despair.

* * *

End Fic

Completed 12/1/06

What, this theme again? *Sigh* I've already done Ash jealous of Lance, and Lance jealous of Ash… and probably Red too…

Why do I make Ash an unfaithful bastard? I have no idea… and yes, this will have a sequel!

Lance likes drama, ne?

Lance: *Huggles Red*

Ash: *Cries*

Red: *Preens*


End file.
